The Lost Tale
by Genkl
Summary: Rhys and Addie are forced to embark on a quest in the desert kingdom of Pevir. (Same continuity as "Twist and Twine.")
1. Chapter 1: Choices

**Author's Note: When I finished writing "Twist and Twine" (a compilation of tales that take place after TPoB), I realized that I didn't include a new adventure for Rhys and Addie. Consider this the "lost" tale. I recommend reading "Twist and Twine" first, but it's not necessary. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

My mind was fried from hours of studying. I needed a break before I went crazy. I turned to see if Eliza was awake so I could play with her. Unfortunately, she was still asleep. I faced ahead and sighed. Unlike human parents, I liked when my infants awakened at night. It gave me a nice break from studying. I looked at my desk to find something to do. I noticed my journal under a pile of papers. I remembered seeing "The Pevir Tale" after reading "The Great Monster War" to Daria and decided to read it before resuming my studies. Flipping through my journal, I found "The Pevir Tale" and began to read.

 **. . .**

After rallying the children for breakfast, I noticed that Addie hadn't come down to eat yet. She'd seemed fine when I spoke to her before waking our children. She even told me that she'd be down soon. I began to worry—she could have twisted her ankle and needed my help! Or perhaps she had morning sickness. I hoped so! I went upstairs to check on her.

I opened her door and saw her sitting at her window seat, staring at her private garden, still dressed in her beautifully embroidered white nightdress. I sat down beside her. "Precious, your breakfast is waiting," I said gently.

Addie sat there like a statue, gazing at something in the garden. "I'm not hungry," she murmured lifelessly.

Why was she upset this early in the day? "Dearest, what's wrong? It's not like you to skip breakfast." Addie believed in nourishing her body as soon as she awakened. I stroked her arm with my knuckles. "Tell me so I can help."

"You already do what you can," she mumbled, sinking her chin into the crook of her arm.

I wrapped my arm around her. "Please tell me," I begged. I desperately wanted to know what distressed her so I could help.

Addie hesitated. "I don't want to sound petty."

"I'm your husband. You can tell me anything and I won't judge you for it." She should know that by now.

Addie sighed. "Gretchen had her baby," she whispered, almost too softly to hear. Gretchen was one of her ladies-in-waiting. "It's not what you think—" she started in a rush "—I'm happy for Gretchen. She'll make a wonderful mother, but…"

The miscarriage she had had a year ago still troubled her. "I know it hurts, Addie. But we'll keep trying until it happens."

She looked up at me despairingly. "We've been trying for a year now," she murmured. "I don't understand why all of a sudden I'm having difficulties conceiving. We never had problems in the past, so why can't I get pregnant?"

R.J. was, of course, not planned, as we had him nine months into our marriage. We believed he was conceived on our wedding night or sometime during our stay on Mount Ziriat, and Meryl was proof that Addie could get pregnant again shortly after giving birth. Rosie was the result of me wanting a third, and Daria was the product of Addie wanting to re-experience the infant stage again. Four years later, Addie begged me to have "one more," but then she got more than what she bargained for with the twins. Addie promised that the one we were trying for would be our last one. Though, I had a feeling Addie would want an eighth child. Addie loved babies, but if she had to care for our infants at night and financially provide for them on her own, she'd probably change her mind about having more.

Losing our unborn child during the Great Monster War devastated her so much she wanted to try again, but fate had not been kind to us. She unfairly blamed herself each month she had a cycle.

"Have you talked to Milton?" I asked.

"I talked to him about it six months ago," she replied glumly.

"What did he say?"

"He thinks I should see Queen Seema, but I don't have time to leave over personal matters."

The councilors acted as though Bamarre would fall apart if its queen took a leave of absence for a week. I felt as though the councilors took advantage of her inexperience. When Lionel decided to see Queen Seema, he went. Whether or not they protested, I did not know, but manipulating an inexperienced queen was easier than manipulating a seasoned, middle-aged king. I'd broached the topic before, but she ignored me.

I felt there could be another solution. I knew just the thing! "Wife," I said, taking her hand into both of mine. I stroked her hand lovingly. "Sometimes infertility can be the man's fault. It's not fair to automatically assume it's you. Bear in mind that sorcerers don't normally reproduce, so it could very easily be me."

Addie leaned her head on my shoulder. "You're right," she agreed. I could detect relief in her tone.

I rested my head over hers. "I'll talk to Milton," I said.

Softly, she thanked me.

I got up and tugged her hand. "Come on, my sweet. Breakfast is waiting."

Addie shook her head. "I don't feel like coming down or socializing with lots of people at the moment."

I didn't like how she willingly neglected her body's needs just because she didn't want to socialize. Wanting her to nourish her body, I scooped her into my arms and headed for her bed.

"Rhys, what are you doing?" she asked, laughing.

"Taking care of my distressed wife," I replied, smiling proudly. I placed her on the bed and instructed her to slide under the covers.

Still amused, Addie complied. "I'm not sick, you know."

I ignored her and drifted out the door. "I'll be right back."

I fetched a bed tray and loaded it with food from the banquet hall—her favorite foods, of course. I knew exactly how she liked her plate to be assembled and how much of each entrée she liked. Most servants did not. Bella possibly did, as she had known Addie her entire life, but I paid attention to minor details that told me more about a person. By paying attention to minor details, I knew the perfect gifts to give them. Nothing was a throwaway detail to me.

I told our children that Addie was unwell and needed to recover in her bedchamber. They were concerned for their mother, which pleased me (though, in Meryl's case it was because it concerned her favorite person). Depending on who they eventually married, any one of them could become rulers of a kingdom or overseers of a region, so it was imperative that they knew how to love. Selfishness repulsed me so much that, whenever I saw it in my own children, I'd stop the behavior immediately.

Selfishness was the path to evil. Evil-doers never sacrificed their own happiness for others. Queen Myra and Queen Astrid were selfish. Everything they did was for their own personal gain, and eventually others suffered at their hands. Astrid and Myra made their kingdoms strong to prove their strength to the world, not because either one loved her people. I saw the same selfishness growing inside Meryl, especially after she murdered Kih.

I magically opened Addie's door and drifted inside.

Addie smiled broadly when she saw the tray. Twisting around, she stacked pillows at the head of the bed and leaned back.

I opened the tray's legs and placed it over her lap. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

She shook her head, still excited I brought her breakfast in bed.

I swept her a deep bow. "Then I shall leave my fair lady to her breakfast," I said chivalrously.

Addie reached out to me. "Wait," she called. "Please stay." She patted the open side of her large bed. "Lie down and talk with me, my prince."

Unlacing my boots, I happily obliged.

Addie stared at her food.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked, dreading that I had made a mistake in assembling her plate.

She shook her head.

I glanced at her stomach. Please let it be morning sickness! "Are you sure you're not pregnant?"

"Yes, I'm sure. It's just..." She hesitated, then met eyes with me. "Everything is so perfectly assembled. I'm speechless."

Why? I merely fixed her a plate. Maybe I was undermining my gesture of affection. Regardless, she needed to eat. I scooped up some food and guided it to her mouth.

Addie laughed from embarrassment as she stared at the spoon in front of her mouth. "Rhys, I can feed myself."

I waited for her to open her mouth. "Come on, open up," I urged.

Laughing, she eventually relented.

I guided the spoon into her mouth. Her cheeks flushed from smiling and laughing. I removed the spoon and scooped more food.

"Rhys," she said, still laughing as the spoon approached her mouth again.

Some of the food fell on Addie's chest. "See, this is why feeding me is a bad idea. You'll get food all over me," she grumbled, wiping the spill with a napkin. She took the spoon from me and ate the rest of her meal.

When she was done, I removed the tray and slid under the covers.

She slumped on the pillows and frowned. "I don't want to be Queen Adelina of Bamarre today," she whimpered. "I haven't had a proper break in a year. It's driving me crazy! I need to get away from all my queenly duties—just for a day. Is that too much to ask for?" She looked at the ceiling, as if some cosmic force would give her the answer she longed to hear. "For once, can't I just be Addie, simply Addie, not Adelina the Eradicator or Her Majesty the Queen? I want to escape to a faraway land, where I can be free of duties of any kind, whether they're queenly duties, motherly duties, or military duties. Haven't I earned it?"

She had, of course, but leaving the castle wouldn't work. Everyone knew what Addie looked like; she'd be caught in an instant. "You'd have to go miles before not being recognized," I said.

Her eyes lit up; she had an idea. "Then I'll go miles away," she declared.

"That's a terrible idea and you know it." Sadly, that was the only way she'd get the break she deserved. Besides, I needed a break too. I may not have had as many responsibilities as she did, but I was still stuck with our children all day long. There was more to us than just parenthood.

"But that'd give us a chance to be alone, uninterrupted," she countered slyly. Addie shifted to my side and swung her leg over my hips, straddling me. "Just think," she breathed, "it'll be like our honeymoon." My wife rested her left elbow against the pillow, near my ear, face so close I could feel her breath.

In the beginning of our marriage, that tactic had worked, but six kids later, I became immune. I played along by sliding my hands up her thighs, stopping at her waist.

As she kissed me, I fixed my foot against the mattress and abruptly rolled over on my side, flinging her off me. I sprang off of the bed before she had the chance to try some other tactic.

Addie quickly regained her bearings and crawled to the edge of the bed, grabbing my hand. "Husband, please," she begged pitifully.

I protested again, trying to pull away from her grasp.

"Prince Rhys, I command you to listen to me."

She didn't say comply, she just said listen. I stopped and looked at her.

"We're going to Pevir before the sun rises tomorrow. That's an order."

I knew that tone, and I knew I couldn't argue. Ever since she became queen, her stress made her demanding and sometimes a sourpuss. My once easygoing wife now lacked compromising skills.

Addie released my hand, waiting for my response. The air of authority was all over her. I knew better than to challenge her orders.

I swept her a deep bow and said, "As you wish, my queen."


	2. Chapter 2: Sneak Away

Addie stayed in her bedchamber all day. She told me to inform her councilors that she was "unwell" and that a day's rest would help. Admittedly, I was terrified for her sake. What would the councilors do? What would Chancellor Desmond say? Then again, what could they do or say to the most powerful person in Bamarre? Why was she afraid of a bunch of sixty-five year old men? Addie probably realized that she was young and that they had been in their positions for decades. The new queen was still transitioning from a princess's mentality to a sovereign's mentality, and it would probably take years before she made the full transition.

Quietly, we packed the seven-league boots, the spyglass, the tablecloth, and the shadow cloak inside our travel sack that I would chivalrously carry. We strapped on our swords too, just in case. It was similar to her first adventure, but this time she would keep it a secret from everyone, including Bella. If Bella knew, she would chastise Addie out of going or she'd tell the councilors so that they would prevent her from leaving.

As we headed to the north tower, Addie ordered the watch guards to investigate a "sound" she had heard from our children's corridor. They hurriedly left their stations to investigate, giving us a chance to proceed through the heavy door I kept promising Addie I'd fix with my magic.

I draped the shadow cloak over Addie. "Are you certain you want to do this?" I whispered, tying the strings.

"This isn't a matter of wanting, it's a matter of _needing_ ," she whispered back. "I don't know how much longer I can take it. Please do this for me, Husband. I need to get away." She added, "It'll just be for one day, I promise."

I nodded. "As you wish, my que—"

Addie fixed two fingers against my lips. "Starting now, I am not your queen. I am simply your wife—nothing more—just until we return."

I liked the sound of that. Sometimes she flaunted her title in my face too much, as if I needed a constant reminder of her status. I kissed her hand gallantly. "As you wish, Wife."

Addie wound her arms around my neck, and I lifted her into my arms. Our hair ruffled in the dry wind. I lifted effortlessly into the sky and flew west.

Wanting to show off and entertain my wife, I instructed Addie to hang on tightly so I could grab my baton. I moved the clouds aside and shaped them to look like Mulee Forest.

"Wow, you can shape more clouds. Impressive," she said in a reverent tone.

I loved whenever she acknowledged and was impressed with my achievements. It made me feel worthy of her. Squeezing her gently, I kissed her head.

I landed on the outskirts of the Bamarrian Plains, beyond any acquaintance's sight. I insisted on wearing the seven-league boots so that Addie didn't have to uncomfortably bump and bounce along the way. After adjusting the dials, I looked through the spyglass at a white palace topped with steeple domes, surrounded by a walled city built upon an oasis. "Ooh, there's a palace," I blurted excitedly.

"Let me see," Addie said, positioning herself near the spyglass.

I passed it to her.

"It's beautiful. Let's go there. I'd like to see it up close."

I did the calculations and took the appropriate amount of steps. The sandy wind from my speedy ride bit my face. Within mere seconds, the heat and dryness rose uncomfortably, and as we slowed, I smelled the dry, earthy musk of sand. After coming to a complete stop, I put Addie down and refrained from laughing at her disheveled, sand-covered hair.

Addie bent forward and shook out her hair.

I couldn't take it anymore; I laughed.

"Your hair looks just as ridiculous as mine," she said matter-of-factly. She flipped her hair back.

I ran my fingers through my hair until my tresses felt more presentable.

We walked the rest of the way to avoid unnecessary attention. Two guards stood at the entry gate. The guards were dark-skinned—darker than Addie—and wore curled-toed shoes, white baggy pants, light green vests, and lastly, a cloth head wrap. Their sheathed curved swords gradually widened at the tip. They allowed us to pass.

The crowded walled city had many merchant booths, similar to the Dettford fairs. Some booths displayed pottery, some spices, some livestock. Addie slowed down to window shop. The exotic tapestries that depicted patterns instead of beings intrigued her the most. The tapestry merchant stood next to her largest creation and smiled with pride. Addie complimented the merchant's work in Pevirian, making the proud seamstress's smile widen.

Next, we looked at a jewelry booth. A gold ring topped with a cerulean gem caught Addie's attention. Curious, she slid the ring on her finger and gazed in awe.

The merchant barked at us from the other side of the booth in Pevirian.

Brow furrowed, Addie stared at the disgruntled merchant. Shaking her head, Addie interrupted the merchant by protesting in Pevirian as she returned the ring on its stand.

The merchant shouted into the street, and in no time, four guards surrounded the booth, swords drawn.

"Addie, do something," I whispered frantically. I broadened my stance to shield her from the guards.

"I tried telling her that I was not stealing—or at least I thought I did," she replied sheepishly, cowering behind my shoulder.

Eyes widened, I whipped my head over my shoulder. "You _thought_ you did?" I asked incredulously.

Addie gasped. "Oh, no. I forgot to add the 'not' part." She frowned. "I was never good at Pevirian grammar..."

The guards charged at us, shouting in Pevirian.

I pulled Addie close and rocketed straight up. They shouted something else before blowing their horns.

Two guards riding large, long-necked birds flew toward us. I ascended in a zig-zag pattern to throw them off. Eventually, the aerial guards stopped. We did it! We were free!

Something from below darted upward at a shocking speed. It rushed past us, and then I was halted in the air by a magical force. The being in front of me wore a drape below his white-ringed eyes. His hair was black and wavy, and he was tall—as tall as I was. He was a sorcerer.

The being said something to us that sounded like a command.

Addie shook her head and responded with what I figured was, "I am Queen Adelina of Bamarre."

He observed Addie, as if deciding if she was a threat or not. He ripped his curved sword from its sheath and slashed at her.


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to Pevir

The stranger's sword stopped within a foot of Addie's midsection. He slashed again in the opposite direction. He pointed the blade at its scabbard and sheathed it ceremoniously. The sorcerer bowed and said, "Welcome to Pevir, Your Majesty. Allow me to escort you to King Salah."

He spoke Bamarrian like a native speaker. Convenient.

"I am Kumal, King Salah's apprentice sorcerer," he introduced himself, straightening his posture.

Still airborne, I felt his spell dissipate. I could move again!

"This way," he directed, flying toward the palace.

Addie let out a sigh of relief.

My curiosity had overflowed. Kumal could speak two languages! With our slow pace of learning, how was he able to learn another language so quickly at such a young age? I felt envious. "How did you manage to learn two languages in such a short amount of time?" I asked.

He looked over his shoulder. "I've had a lot of practice, thanks to King Salah, but I've shown a great interest in Bamarrian for decades. I speak three languages, actually," he added. "I also speak Sorcerian."

Three languages! I had heard of trilingual humans, but I'd never heard of trilingual sorcerers. I became even more envious.

Kumal spoke a few sentences to me in Sorcerian. Feeling inadequate, I admitted I only spoke Bamarrian.

He changed the topic by addressing Addie. "If you don't mind my asking, what made Her Majesty grace Pevir with her presence?"

Amused by his propriety, she replied, "I'm visiting another kingdom to learn of ways that are different than my own."

No she wasn't. She came to escape her duties. Though, I hoped that what she said would become of our getaway.

"You are a wise, humble queen, Your Majesty. It takes a great sovereign to have an open mind. It is a sovereign's duty to make wise and responsible decisions. It appears you are both."

I wanted to laugh at his statement. There was nothing responsible about her leaving Bamarre. I flashed her a glare as I jolted her in my arm to get her attention. "You're right, Kumal. A _wise_ sovereign is responsible."

Eyes narrowed, she jabbed me with her elbow.

We arrived at the steeple-domed white palace that we had seen in the spyglass. The pathway leading to the palace was lined with tall spires and the large palace doors were shaped like the palace rooftops. Kumal issued a command and the door opened. We entered the palace and noticed the vaulted ceiling. Unlike Bamarre castle, the doorways were also steeple-domed shaped, like the rooftops, and the walls were decorated with mandala and damask designs. Like the tapestries we had seen in the market, the palace tapestries depicted patterns and designs only. I figured it was part of their culture.

We entered King Salah's throne room and saw him seated, being fanned by two servants. The bearded king had fair skin for his nationality and wore elaborate clothes, topped with a huge white head wrap. He had a narrow face, hooked nose, and prominent dark brown eyes.

When we were within a few yards of the king, we followed Kumal's lead by bowing on the floor.

King Salah issued a command that Addie understood. She stood and introduced herself in Pevirian.

"Welcome to Pevir, Queen Adelina. I am King Salah," he said in Bamarrian. His accent was hardly distinguishable. The king leered at Addie so long and intensely that I became uncomfortable.

Addie took a step back and signaled for me to stand.

"I have heard of your beauty in stories, but I didn't expect you to be this beautiful in person."

Addie blushed. "Thank you," she murmured awkwardly.

King Salah observed me. "And who might you be?" he asked curiously. "Are you her apprentice sorcerer?"

I'm more than that to her, you lecherous swine.

"This is Prince Rhys—"

I stepped closer to Addie and pulled her to my side. "I am Prince Rhys, Her Majesty's _consort_."

"Ah, I've heard of you. You're the sorcerer who vanquished all the monsters in Bamarre by summoning the phoenix."

A servant entered and whispered something to Salah. The king dismissed all his servants. After the servants had left the throne room, he stood, hands behind his back, and approached us leisurely. "I am curious to know why Bamarre's queen is in my land. Do not lie," he warned.

Addie shifted uncomfortably. She knew her reason for leaving was childish and irresponsible. "I was tired of the way things were going back at home, so I came here to experience something new."

That was a delicate way of putting her actions to words.

"What are you hoping to experience in my land?" he asked, brow raised. He knew she was hiding the whole truth.

"Something I've never experienced before," she replied. "Perhaps an adventure."

He stared at her, as if to gauge her honesty. He smirked foolishly. "Since you want an adventure, I have one in mind."

I didn't like the sound of that or the look on his face. What kind of adventure did he mean?

"I have a favor to ask of Bamarre's heroes," he said. "Pevir has been plagued by a super being called a genie for thousands of years. Many brave souls in the past have sought to put an end to its destruction, but none have succeeded. Periodically, the genie unleashes ten dreadful plagues."

That sounded terrifying. "What kind of plagues?" I questioned somberly.

"The genie turns our water into blood, brings frogs from the river, covers the land and skies with gnats and flies, diseases the livestock, covers our skin with boils, sends flaming hail from the sky, covers everything in a blanket of darkness, and then, finally, he sends the worst plague of them all… death of every firstborn son."

That sounded dreadful, especially the last plague. I ached for all those parents who had lost their sons. I couldn't fathom what it'd be like to lose R.J. prematurely. Of course I knew I was destined to outlive him, but I couldn't imagine losing him now.

"It is said that if one captures the magical creature, it will be bound to obey and grant infinite wishes." Salah gestured at us. "If you capture the genie, you may use it to grant wishes whenever you please."

Addie and I met eyes. Why would we risk our lives to capture a deadly super being just so we could wish upon it? Besides, we communicated with fairies, so why would we need a genie? Regardless, I'd wait for Addie's word before declining. She may have stated before leaving that she was simply my wife until we returned, but she was still my queen. "How are we supposed to capture it and where does it dwell?" I asked, facing the king.

"The genie dwells deep underground, in the heart of Pevir Desert."

"How far away is the heart of the desert?" Addie asked.

"It will take days to reach," Salah replied. "I will provide you with maps, clothes, weapons, and transportation."

Our getaway was supposed to last a day! Our children would miss us terribly, and Bella and the councilors would be furious at Addie.

Addie seemed displeased. "Are you aware that I am the late King Lionel's daughter? Years ago, you threatened my father with war. How can I trust that this isn't some kind of trap?" she asked boldly.

I held my breath, anticipating his next move. He didn't seem offended.

"Yes, I was in deep mourning. You see, that was the year the genie cast the plagues. The tenth plague had taken my grandfather, father, older brother, and my son in one night," he said somberly. "I unexpectedly became king at age twenty. After enduring the deaths of my loved ones, I couldn't handle Bamarrian monsters invading my land." He seemed sincere and forlorn. "It was wrong of me to threaten your father, and I am truly sorry for the pain and damage I caused Bamarre and its royal family."

It was big of him to admit he was wrong, especially since he was a king.

Addie observed him for a long time. Would she refuse out of spite? "I decline your offer," she said firmly. "Prince Rhys and I will return to Bamarre at once."

My eyes darted toward the king. He smirked. "The apple fell far from the tree, indeed." King Salah approached Addie, hands still behind his back. "Queen Adelina, may I remind you that you and your sorcerer are technically prisoners for trespassing on my kingdom?"

Her sorcerer? I wasn't an apprentice to a sovereign; I was her _consort_ and was recently named a low-ranking councilor. Did he undermine my position out of jealousy?

Addie squared her shoulders, hiding any signs of weakness.

"As prisoners, you have two choices: stay my prisoners or win your freedom by capturing the genie." He noticed our hesitation and added, "I could use another beautiful concubine in my harem." Salah eyed Addie up and down, stopping at her chest. The lecherous king reached out to touch Addie's cheek, but she quickly took a step back.

I wanted to choke him with my bare hands, and I was certain she wanted to slap him. How dare he try to enslave my wife in such a shameful way! She wasn't one of his harem girls! She was a married and self-possessed woman! My breaths hastened as I clenched every unnoticeable muscle in my body. It took everything in me to restrain myself from shouting and punching him. I stepped in front of Addie to shield her from the scoundrel. "I don't think I made myself clear when I said I was her consort, also known as her _husband_ ," I said firmly, not caring if I worsened my predicament. "In Bamarre, sovereigns practice monogamy."

"Rhys," Addie chastised below her breath.

I didn't care that he was of higher status. He was _not_ going to vocalize his desires to my wife!

Salah and I stared each other down, anticipating the other's next move.

"We'll capture the genie," Addie blurted in a rush, stepping around me to stop our confrontation from escalating.

Salah was the first to break eye contact. He looked at Addie. "Excellent. You shall leave first thing tomorrow." He raised a finger. "But first you must rest. You will join me for dinner and then you will be conditioned for the journey."

Conditioned? What did he mean by conditioned?

"Conditioned?" Addie questioned.

"Yes, your delicate Bamarrian skin is unaccustomed to the harshness of the desert. Your skin will dry out and crack—it's very painful. We have special treatments that will help prevent that. I will also arrange for you to have pampering treatments as my thanks and to relax your bodies for the upcoming brutal journey."

Addie curtsied. "You are most kind, King Salah."

I bowed and feigned delight.

"Kumal will show you around my palace until dinnertime."

Good, that meant we could escape. We'd don the seven-league boots and be on our way.

As if he read my mind, Salah issued a command to his guards and in no time, we were surrounded. We impulsively drew our swords, even though fighting all those guards would have been futile.

"Stay your weapons," the king growled. "Everything on your person belongs to me until you succeed on your quest."

Addie stubbornly sheathed her sword and presented it to a nearby guard. She also surrendered her concealed dagger.

I did the same.

The guards also took our sack.

Salah stuck out his bottom lip to mock my sorrow. "You should have thought about the consequences before you decided to trespass. A responsible ruler understands consequences. Let that be a lesson to your children," Salah said.

I was furious. Had he no empathy? It was going to be like the Great Monster War. I knew I had said in the past that the occasional break from my caretaking duties would be nice, but once I was away from them for war, I hated it. This would be the same.

How would our children handle not having us around for days? I could see it now: R.J. would probably worry about our whereabouts, Merry would take out her rage on her siblings, Rosie would miss me terribly, Daria would miss her embroidery idol, and the twins would cry endlessly for their mother.

Salah stared at me with an unreadable expression. "You must go with Kumal. We shall meet again for dinner."

We reluctantly went with Kumal.

He showed us the palace's many corridors, chambers, gardens, and its menagerie. Salah's palace was grand and one could plainly see that he was a spoiled king. I had a new level of respect for Addie. She may have been difficult at times, but she wasn't spoiled. Addie would never force others to do her bidding.

At dinnertime, we joined Salah in his banquet hall. He introduced us to his four official wives and his eight concubines. Why would he want so many women? Figuring out one woman was hard enough. There was no way he loved them all as deeply as I loved Addie. I pitied his neglected women.

Next, he introduced us to his thirty-three children. And I thought having six was a handful. His children were well-behaved, but they lacked the bubbliness that my children exuded. Overall, I felt sorry for his family.

Addie and I were directed to sit on huge pillows next to the king to view his sources of entertainment. As we ate, a dancer entered the banquet hall dressed in a skimpy, two-piece, fiery red outfit, holding two sticks underneath a shimmering, pleated fabric. Why was she dressed so scantily? The dance was supposed to emphasize her skill, not her body, right? The dancer raised the sticks, creating the illusion that she had shimmering wings. She moved her arms in 'S' formations a few times to the slow music before pointing the sticks upward, turning in circles, encasing herself in a spiral. After doing that move for a while, the dancer faced forward and twirled her upper body at an angle, creating the illusion that she was inside a vortex of flames. The shimmering red wings reminded me of the phoenix. Did their humans revere phoenixes?

The dancer dropped her pseudo wings and waited for the music to change. She raised her hands under her hair and then popped her hips to each side along with the music, quickly kicking out a leg each time. The kicks exposed her dark, toned legs through the slits of her ankle-length skirt. Her legs reminded me of Addie's gorgeous long, tanned legs. Thinking of Addie's legs made me absentmindedly caress my wife's leg.

The dancer dropped her long, wavy hair and held her bent arms away from her chest so we could see her precise abdominal control. She moved the muscles in her entire torso and hips to the fast-paced music. The exotic dance was borderline erotic, especially for a man like me who had never seen such a thing. The costume revealed the entire naval, legs, and cleavage—something Bamarrian men weren't used to seeing. Oh, what I'd give to see Addie wearing that outfit... I imagined seeing Addie's legs peeking out of the skirt, I imagined Addie gyrating and rattling her hips, I imagined seeing her ample clea—

"Rhys, not here," Addie whispered, removing my hand from her upper thigh.

Coming back to reality, I blushed at my audacity and whispered, "Sorry."

Smiling, Addie held my hand.

I couldn't stop imagining Addie wearing that outfit. Perhaps she could get one before returning home. I leaned closer and murmured, "You should wear that."

Exasperated, she huffed and tapped my arm with the back of her hand.

Why was she offended? I was indirectly telling her how attractive she would look. I wouldn't suggest such a thing if I thought she was ugly. What was so wrong about me wanting to see my wife in a skimpy outfit that would show off her assets? If the situation was reversed, I'd be flattered. Even after all these years, she still perplexed me. "What?" I blurted, louder than I should have. "Well, you would."

Salah leaned closer to Addie. "You would make a fine belly dancer. You have the body to wear something like that." He smirked. "Feel free to ask a servant for one... and feel free to wear it in my palace."

The nerve of him! I wanted to knock out his teeth. I had never met anyone so bold. I looked at Addie; she ignored him by staring straight ahead.

To complete the evening's entertainment, the servants brought out animals to do tricks for us, like jumping over objects or walking on their hind legs and so on.

When it was all over, Salah dismissed everyone. Addie and I were instructed to follow Kumal to the treatment chamber. We were to sit in a tub of steaming hot water to prepare our skin for the oils that would later be massaged into our skin. Needless to say, I was not thrilled, but Addie was. I was not looking forward to sitting in steaming water. Baths at home were fine, but steaming water could make me overheat.

The spacious, steamy chamber had a raised basin beneath a high domed ceiling.

We disrobed, and with much difficulty, stepped into the hot water. Over time, though, we sat down. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and leaned my head back. The water was hotter than any bathwater I had ever felt. I would have to be wary of how I felt or else I'd overheat.

Addie rested her head on my collarbone, wrapping her arms around my waist. "I can't believe Lord Tully suggested I wed King Salah as recompense," she whispered. "I would have been miserable. I'm so glad Father refused to use me as a bargaining chip."

I remembered seeing the memory that Meryl had shown us and felt glad that Lionel rejected the idea. I held my wedding charm, remembering my father-in-law. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be married to Addie.

Addie sighed. "I miss him," she murmured sadly. "I wonder if he'd approve of the way I'm ruling Bamarre..."

Well, he certainly would have disapproved of her running away to another kingdom to escape her duties.

"Do you think he'd approve?" she asked, looking into my eyes like an innocent maiden.

Rats, now I had to tell her the truth. "He would approve of how well you're ruling as a whole, but not of how you're deserting your kingdom for your own sake." So far she didn't seem mad, so I decided it was safe to continue. "Remember the difficult decisions he had to make? That's what every sovereign faces, but you have to put your own needs last. No one said it would be easy, but it must be done for the greater good of the kingdom. That's why I've never wanted to be king—it's too much responsibility."

She sighed again and sank a bit on my chest. "I know," she murmured. "I've made a mistake I wish I could undo. I should have listened to you. I was so determined to be less so I could enjoy spending more time with you."

I stared at her for a moment. She wanted to escape her duties so we could spend more time together? We had our monthly date nights, but that's all they were; brief nights. We didn't have the opportunity to spend whole days with each other, not like when she was pregnant with R.J. Before Addie discovered she was pregnant, she would tell me how we would have our own adventures and she'd be as brave as she could be. I anxiously awaited that day, but it never came. Instead, we embarked on an adventure called parenthood. While we loved being parents, it prevented us from questing. We most certainly got what we wanted now.

Cupping her chin, I kissed her.

She planted kisses down my cheek and down my neck, occasionally sucking on my flesh. Even though the air was hot and humid, my flesh raised as though I were cold. Addie's hand slowly moved downward until...

Thunderous knocking filled the chamber.

"Not now," Addie grumbled, moving her hand away. "Why do they have to come now? It's as if they know and don't approve."

I agreed and was reminded of our honeymoon or the few times our kids interrupted. The twins were notorious for interrupting the denouement of our date nights to the point where we had to make sure it was long after their bedtime.

Addie shouted in Pevirian to whoever was on the other side. Whispering, she told me to get out. After we wrapped ourselves in towels, Addie told them to come in.

A man and a woman entered, carrying filled baskets of contents that were unknown to me. They bowed and gestured at the encasing platform that surrounded the rim of the basin.

Addie and I got on top of the rims and rested on our stomachs, arms folded under our chins.

I did not want to be touched by another man. I raised off my arms to protest. "I don't want to do this," I said stubbornly.

"Oh, Rhys," she said, exasperated. "Stop being dramatic."

I wasn't being dramatic, I just didn't want another man to rub my body. Why didn't she understand that?

"You're going to love it. I promise," said Addie.

I didn't believe her.

The man stood next to me, guiding me back down.

I scowled at him as I lay back down. I felt him distribute oil all over my back, and then he began the massage. My scowl vanished. Admittedly, it was better than any massage from Addie. My muscles relaxed. "It _is_ a trifle better than I thought it'd be," I admitted.

"See? Now relax and enjoy the rest of it," Addie directed.

My initial disgust slowly dissipated.

I wasn't sure how long our massages lasted, but after they were done, we were led to another chamber—a cool chamber. We were greeted by two women, who bowed upon seeing us. They helped us into our robes and guided us to sit in two comfy chairs.

The ladies guided our feet inside two large bowls. Two other servants came in and handed the ladies two pitchers filled with hot, sage-colored water. The women slowly poured the soothing warm water that smelled like a minty plant over our feet. The warming, minty sensation felt divine. While we rested our feet in the bowls, the ladies brought over stools and pulled small tables forward. Each table had a small bowl filled with some sort of utensils. They took out the tools and waited for the servants holding pitchers to fill the bowls before finally leaving. Then it dawned on me: we were getting beauty treatments. I didn't want them. Having someone mess with my appendages was not my idea of fun, and I didn't see why women enjoyed getting them.

My attendant reached for my hand. I resisted.

"Rhys, give her your hand," Addie chastised, allowing her attendant to work.

"No," I protested, holding my hand close.

"Rhys," she chided in her motherly tone. "Don't make me issue a command on my vacation."

I scowled at Addie as I gave my hand to the attendant.

Addie sat back in her chair and snickered. "Merry gets it from you, by the way."

"Gets what from me?" I had a feeling I knew her implication.

"Your stubbornness," she said bluntly.

She was wrong. We were nothing alike. "We are nothing alike, which is why we're constantly fighting."

Addie chuckled. Chuckled! She was having a fine time, arguing with me. "That's why you two are at each other's necks all the time; you're both strong in your contrasting beliefs."

I never thought of that. It was probably true.

When the attendants were done, Addie and I inspected our hands. Admittedly, I was impressed. The job she did was much better than what I could have done.

The attendants then took their implements and began working on our... feet? Feet! Anything but that! These ladies probably had no idea how ugly sorcerer feet are, and I wasn't about to let them find out either. Only my family members were allowed to see my feet, and even still, I made sure they didn't stare.

I yanked both feet toward me in a fetal position. "You're not messing with my feet," I said, hugging my shins.

My lady pointed at my foot and then patted her thigh.

I didn't care what she meant; she was not going to see my feet!

"Stop being such a pain, Rhys. Let her do her job."

Groaning, I rested my foot on her thigh.

My attendant covered her mouth and giggled. Giggled! Her giggling alerted the other attendant and together they giggled and said things about my feet in Pevirian.

Addie burst out laughing at whatever they said and then quickly covered her mouth once she saw me glowering at her.

"What did they say?" I asked angrily.

"Nothing," she replied, chuckling.

"Tell me," I persisted.

"You don't want to know," Addie said, shaking her head. "Just enjoy the treatment."

I tried to distract myself as I felt her drag something coarse across my toenails. After she was done sawing my toenails, she proceeded to give me a foot massage, and like the full-body one, it felt divine.

Addie moaned as she received her foot massage.

It didn't feel that good. Though, it probably felt better to humans than it did for me. I rarely stood on my own weight, so I wasn't familiar with foot tiredness I had heard humans complain about over the years.

Addie's lady collected her things and bowed before leaving, whereas mine was still on the floor, working.

I wished my attendant would hurry up. I grew more self-conscious by the minute.

She cleaned the top of my foot. Was that a sign that she was almost done? I hoped so! The attendant dragged something warm and sticky across the areas she had just cleaned. What was she doing? She pressed pieces of cloth over my foot, and then ripped them away.

Stinging pain! I screamed like a woman. I had no idea she was going to yank out my hair. I wished I had had a warning first. I panted and whimpered, waiting for the pain to subside. I raised my foot to see what it looked like. My tuft of hair on my knuckles was gone. Instead, it was smooth and red. I scowled at my attendant. "Why did you do that?" I snarled.

The woman just stared at me.

Addie stopped laughing hysterically. "She can't understand you," Addie said, holding back more laughter. She looked at my feet. "Much better. Now your feet look somewhat decent." Addie guffawed again.

My scowl remained.

I felt the woman drag the warm goo on my other foot. I tried to jerk my foot away but she held on. "No," I said to her.

The woman said something to Addie.

"She says she has to finish it or else the wax won't come off," Addie translated.

I pouted for a moment before bracing myself for the stinging pain. I screamed and whimpered again.

Addie laughed hysterically.

Why did she think that was funny? I was in _agony_! Why didn't she understand that? "I'm so glad my pain brings you pleasure," I said flatly, "you sadistic woman."

She stopped laughing. "Well, this 'sadistic woman' finds it hilarious when you _tough_ men act dramatic when you experience pain for once."

"I don't find it hilarious when you experience labor pains," I countered in a rush, voice raised.

"That's because labor is _real_ pain."

"That was excruciating," I said, pointing at my red foot. "You have no idea what you're talking about." Women are mean about pain tolerance.

"Oh, really?" Addie smirked at me. I knew that look; it was a challenge. She gave a command in Pevirian and pointed at her leg.

The attendant did as she commanded.

I watched Addie's expression like a hawk, waiting for the scream. The cloth was ripped away from Addie's leg. No scream. She grinned smugly at me.

"That's because you were expecting it," I said. I leaned closer to her leg. "And you have no hair. It has nothing to rip out."

"Yes, I do."

I looked harder and still didn't see anything. "No, you don't."

Exasperated, Addie shook her head. "It's excruciating to you because you're dramatic about everything."

She was right.

After our treatments were done, they guided us to our visitor chamber. The room was darker than what we were used to and it had many rugs and big satin pillows distributed all over. The bed was wide and almost hexagonal. Unlike Bamarrian beds, it had a circular canopy hanging from the ceiling, covering the entire bed.

A ciborium filled with grapes rested on a stand beside a one-armed sofa. Excited to eat my favorite fruit, I hurried to the sofa and sat. I patted the space next to me and winked.

Addie caught the hint and smiled as she sat down on the furniture.

I swung my legs to the side and rested my head on Addie's lap.

"Rhys, what are you doing?" she asked, laughing.

"Since you said you're not my queen on this trip, why don't you be a dear and feed me those grapes?" I said, gesturing at the ciborium.

Smiling mischievously, Addie stared at me for a moment. She grabbed the ciborium. "You want me to feed you these grapes?"

"Uh-huh," I replied, happily bobbing my head in her lap.

"You want me to feed you all of them?"

"Uh-huh," I replied again, my mouth salivating.

"As you wish, Your Highness." Addie upended the ciborium on my face. While I was startled by the falling grapes, she slipped out from under my head and ran away.

Flying, I easily caught my vixen and pinned her to the bed. I flipped her over and held her wrists above her head. "That's no way to treat your husband, you naughty minx," I growled playfully into her ear.

Biting her lip, she shivered at the reverberations of my voice. "What are you going to do about it?" she whispered before kissing my cheek.

With one hand, I held both of hers and gently pulled her robe's sash until it came undone. I didn't say anything—my gesture alone sufficed. I gazed hungrily into her playful, yet eager gray eyes.

Addie grinned. "Sounds exciting."


	4. Chapter 4: A New Quest Begins

Catching my breath, I opened my arm so Addie could snuggle up to my chest.

It had felt nice to make love to my spouse instead of trying to make a baby. Over the past year, we started to see sex as a chore, instead of a divine act shared between us. However, that was not the case a few moments ago. The stress of our new roles in life and the stress of trying to conceive had definitely taken its toll on our love life. Perhaps escaping to another land where we could just be husband and wife hadn't been such a bad idea after all...

Addie started chuckling.

"What's so funny?"

"Do you remember what happened a week after our honeymoon at Lake Orrinic?"

I shook my head. "No."

She propped herself up on her elbow and looked at me. "Remember how Bella chided us after we came home from Lake Orrinic because _you_ gave her too much information?"

I thought longer. "That's right. We got in huge trouble with Bella, but not with your father."

"I wouldn't have gotten in as much trouble if you hadn't said what you did," Addie playfully chastised, gently slapping my chest.

"Oh, you weren't in trouble. Your father didn't seem to care."

"But Bella did."

"That's because Bella exaggerates and has a tendency to overreact." While Addie grew out of her cowardice she learned from Lionel, she never outgrew Bella's tendency to overreact. I smiled as I remembered the incident.

 **. . .**

Addie persuaded me to fly her to Lake Orrinic for a "quick break from studying." Our quick break was only supposed to last forty-five minutes—enough time to depart and arrive unnoticed. Addie may have been a wife, but she was still a student, even if she had a child before her eighteenth birthday. While it was vital for Addie to quickly produce an heir, Bella emphasized how important it was for Addie—the new future queen—to have a superior education.

Near the shore, we set up the magic tablecloth and ate a snack before going inside the cave to explore. Thanks to my glowing baton, we were able to admire the cave's beautiful interior. However, the cave's beauty paled in comparison to my wife's beauty. Without her noticing, I held up my baton so that the light would illuminate her gorgeous face. "So beautiful..." I whispered.

"It is," Addie agreed, thinking I was referring to the cave.

I stopped hovering. "No, I mean you're beautiful."

She stopped walking. Amused, she tilted her head and smiled. "We come to explore this cave and all you can think about is me?"

"You're my bride. Of course you're the only thing I can think of," I said gently. "I've waited decades for you." I dreamily caressed her cheek. Being married to her was the greatest gift in the world.

Addie stared at me with loving eyes before holding my hand on her cheek. She wrapped her arms around me and initiated a kiss.

I slowly backed her against the cave's wall. Our chaste kiss quickly escalated into heated passion.

We had entered our own private world...

When it was over, we rested on the cave's floor, holding each other. Addie gasped as she lurched into a sitting position. "I forgot! Bella wants me to take my Pevirian test thirty minutes earlier!"

I sprang up and straightened my clothes.

Carrying Addie, I jetted to the castle and landed on her balcony.

Bella stood inside Addie's chamber, arms crossed over her chest, looking very displeased. "Where were you?" Bella asked irritably. "You've been missing for over an hour."

Addie flinched subtly. "We were at Lake Orrinic," Addie replied simply.

"Why would you go to Lake Orrinic?" Bella asked, still irritated. "What could you possibly do there?"

Even though we were in trouble, we burst into a fit of giggles, for what we had done was considered improper for the prince consort and the crown princess. I was such a bad influence, but the love in our marriage came before our royal titles.

"Trust me, there's plenty to do at Lake Orrinic," I said slyly. "Especially inside the cave," I added, glancing at Addie.

Addie glared at me.

"So you went to Lake Orrinic to explore a cave? What are you? Children?" Bella snapped.

I grinned deviously. "Oh, believe me, she is no child."

"Only a child would play in a—" Bella abruptly stopped mid-sentence and glowered at us, hands on hips. She shook her head. "Unbelievable," she huffed. The proper governess stormed out of Addie's chamber.

Scowling, Addie stood in front of me. "Rhys, why did you say that?" she asked. "That was inappropriate."

"How was that inappropriate? I was stating a fact," I said, laughing.

Her scowl remained. "It's not funny. Bella can stay mad for a whole day."

"So? That's her problem, not yours."

Addie sighed. "That's what you think," she grumbled, sitting down at her desk. "Help me study for my test." Addie opened her Pevirian workbook. She handed me a piece of paper with a list of vocabulary words. I read her the list so she could translate into Pevirian. We did that for a while until a messenger knocked on the door. We were informed that the king had sent for us.

Addie and I followed the messenger into the throne room, where a seated Lionel and a fuming Bella awaited. I bowed and Addie curtsied to the king.

Lionel looked at Bella. "What is this about, Mistress Bella?"

"Your heir—the crown _princess_ —was… indulging in carnal pleasure at Lake Orrinic," she said, disgusted.

She acted as though it was out in the open. "It wasn't on the lakeshore, it was in the cave," I countered.

Bella gasped at my audacity. "Such impropriety!" The governess rushed over to a blushing Addie. "I don't understand. I've taught you better than that." Bella glared at me bitterly before continuing. "This is _his_ fault," she declared, pointing. "Ever since you wed that scoundrel, you've thrown all your morals out the window. You behave like a mare in—"

Lionel held up his hand to silence Bella. "Mistress Bella, do not speak ill about my son-in-law," the king said calmly. "Prince Rhys may still be my apprentice sorcerer, but he is not your equal; he is a member of the royal family. Remember that before you speak harshly about him again."

Bella bowed her head. "Yes, Your Majesty."

After he corrected Bella, he looked at me. "Did you see anyone?"

"No," I said, shaking my head.

"Did anyone see you?"

"No," I said again.

The king looked at Bella. "Then what's the issue?"

Bella's jaw dropped. "With all due respect, Your Majesty, private... relations should be done in private."

Lionel rested his cheek on his knuckles. "Sounds private enough to me."

Bella's eyes widened. "But Your Majesty, your child was outside, having—"

"Mistress Bella," Lionel interrupted, "in the future, please refrain from demanding an immediate audience with me over trivial matters."

Stunned, Bella stood, mouth agape, searching in vain for the most tactful words. Unable to do so, Bella bowed her head again and acknowledged the king.

"You're dismissed," Lionel said to Bella, hand raised in a gesture of parting.

The governess left without a fuss.

Lionel waited until Bella was gone. "Daughter, I realize that you no longer answer to me over personal matters, but I do ask that you use more… discretion next time."

Cheeks flushed, Addie inclined her head. "Yes, Father. We will be more... discreet next time."

The king nodded. "You're dismissed, Daughter."

Addie left after curtsying.

Was there a reason why he dismissed everyone else but me? Was I in trouble? He was probably going to punish me for what I had done with his daughter that should have been done behind closed doors. Thinking about my upcoming punishment made my flame flicker.

He sat in silence.

Why aren't you saying anything? You always kill me with your silence!

"You and Addie were inside the cave near the cliff, yes?"

Why are you asking if you already know? You're so witless! "Yes, Father-in-law," I affirmed formally to mask my frustration.

"Yes..." He leaned his cheek on his knuckles again, reminiscing. "I have my own fond memories of that place with Addie's mother."

I did _not_ need to know that, nor did I care what King Poltroon did in the past. I was still mad at him for giving up on Meryl and for being unsupportive of his remaining child by not attending the wedding.

"As _Homely Truths_ states 'Love her dearly, and she in return will quench your thirst and fulfill you.'"

For once, can you think for yourself instead of using that ridiculous book?

Lionel smiled modestly. "Cherish one another while you can. You never know when it will end," he said. "As _Homely Truths_ states…"

Stop it! I don't care! I wanted to yell how I truly felt.

"...the end is nigh, so be prepared.'"

I married Addie, not him. He needed to stay out of my marriage.

"You're dismissed, Son-in-law."

I flew out the exit, relieved to get away.

 **. . .**

I smiled at the memory as I looked down at a sleeping Addie.

I rested throughout the night as well. Addie slept soundly, which made me glad. Ever since she became queen, Addie would oftentimes wake up throughout the night, panting, worrying about politics. I believed the stress of ruling caused her infertility. However, even if proven, the headstrong queen would still overwork herself.

Addie awoke at sunrise. She had slept on her right and I had rested on my left. Addie smiled upon seeing me. "Hello, Husband."

"Hello, Wife," I said in response. "You slept soundly. You weren't tossing and turning, nor did you lurch awake."

She sat up. "Yes, I feel refreshed."

That made me happy. "I'm glad to hear that."

Someone knocked on our door.

We quickly slipped on our robes before opening the door.

Kumal stood before us. He bowed. "King Salah wishes to see you before your quest."

Addie and I looked at our robes. Were we supposed to see him in our robes?

As if Kumal had read our thoughts, he stepped aside, allowing a servant to hand us a pile of clothes.

"The clothes you arrived in are unsuitable for the desert. These will serve you much better," said Kumal. "Come out when you are ready."

I thanked him and closed the door. I took the articles that had more fabric and put them on. The white ensemble was loose, much looser than my form-fitting doublets. It was similar to what the guards wore except it didn't have a vest. Instead, it had what appeared to be a long-sleeved, knee-length tunic, slit on the sides, revealing the baggy pants underneath and curled-toed shoes. Lastly, I tied the sash around my waist.

I hoped they had supplied Addie with a belly dancing outfit. I glanced at her. Unfortunately, she wore an outfit similar to mine. Rats!

We left our chamber and followed Kumal into the throne room.

"Good morning. I hope you had a relaxing evening," the king said pleasantly. "I have a few things for your quest." He clapped twice to cue his servants. "You are to reach the heart of the desert. That is where the genie resides."

Heart of the desert? "What and where is the heart of the desert?" I asked.

"I already told you," he quipped, smirking. "It's underneath the desert."

I didn't find it funny.

"You want us to wander aimlessly in a lethal desert to capture a lethal super being?" Addie blurted incredulously.

"Your sister is a fairy, is she not?" he asked Addie. "Ask your fairy sister where it is."

Addie sighed. The fairies had their own affairs to deal with on a daily basis. They didn't have time to patrol us constantly; the Great Monster War made that clear. If they did, then we'd never have a single problem, which was far from the truth.

"I will provide you with maps, clothes, weapons, your tablecloth and spyglass, and transportation."

Transportation? I was the transportation. I would wear the seven-league boots and hover above the sand. "Your Majesty, please do not burden yourself with providing us with transportation. We have the seven-league boots—"

Salah shook his head. "No one travels on foot in the desert."

Correcting him was pointless.

"Why is that?" asked Addie.

"The desert is dangerous. Deadly creatures live underneath the sand. The skies are dangerous as well, but not quite so."

I still didn't like the idea of him providing transportation. I could fly the entire time.

"Besides, I'm keeping your boots here so you can't escape to Bamarre before your mission is complete."

There goes that idea.

A servant presented us a rolled up carpet. A carpet? I couldn't imagine what use we'd have for it. "Thank you," I said.

"My pleasure," said the king. "Now watch. Good carpet, please lift thyself."

It levitated three feet in the air before unrolling itself. The carpet was tiny. It looked to be about a square foot. How was anyone supposed to ride it comfortably?

"It sure is tiny," Addie stated skeptically.

"It adjusts to whoever approaches it," said the king. "It can carry however many people you want."

The jester in me imagined the carpet carrying a hundred people. I snorted from the ridiculous visual.

"When you are done using it, say 'Good carpet, I thank thee for a fine flight.'"

It deactivated, just like the magic tablecloth. I still didn't want to use it, though.

"Other than flying, why is this magic carpet essential to our quest if my husband can fly?" I was glad she asked. I had a feeling she didn't fear Salah, as he was the doughty queen's peer.

"This carpet moves faster than a sorcerer and it creates its own force shield, protecting its riders. Also, it magically adheres to its riders so that they don't fall during a speedy flight or sharp turns. You could even fly upside down if you wanted to."

That would be a nice combination with the magic cloak. "We can also use it in conjunction with the magic cloak."

Salah asked what the magic cloak did and I told him. "Even in the dark, the lightning worms can sense nearby movement. But you can still keep it for warmth at night."

"Lightning worms?" Addie and I asked in unison, wanting a description.

"They are what their name implies," Salah answered simply. "Be careful of desert mirages. They make you see things that aren't really there, and watch out for the ababils."

I had heard of mirages caused by heat, so I knew to be careful of what I saw in the distance. "What are ababils?" I asked.

"Those are the long-necked birds my guards ride. The ones we use in our aerialforce are domesticated, but the ones in the wild drop boulders on travelers or swoop down and stab you to death with their sharp bills," he replied. How could he tell us these things so casually?

"Won't they stab us in the sky?" I asked.

"Not if you fly higher than they can," Salah replied. He put his hand to his chin in thought. "Hmm… what else…"

He was forgetting the most crucial part of our mission. "Your Majesty, how are we supposed to contain the genie?"

His face lit up. "That's right, I forgot to mention that part." He looked at Kumal. "Kumal," Salah cued.

Kumal made an oil lamp appear above his hand.

"You are to contain the genie in the lamp," said the king. "Once trapped in an inanimate object, it will forever be bound to grant wishes for mortals."

As soon as we began, we would make our escape to Bamarre. If he wanted the genie so much, why didn't he get it himself? When Meryl had the Gray Death, Addie sought the cure herself. She didn't order others to do it for her. King Salah seemed perfectly well and fit, unless he had some underlying mental problems, which I sincerely doubted. It was very unbecoming of a king to send a peer on a dangerous mission, even if his peer was his prisoner.

Was I supposed to take the lamp from Kumal? Hand outstretched, I hovered over to Kumal.

"Kumal will keep the lamp while you quest," the king informed. "Kumal, please perform the spell."

What spell?

"It has already been done, Your Majesty."

I had a spell on me? How did I not know? All apprentices could sense each other's beginner magic. Their apprentices must have been much more powerful if I couldn't sense Kumal's spell.

"You physically cannot leave Pevir until you succeed on your quest," said Salah. "Kumal will be watching you."

We gasped. If we died, we'd never see our children again. The thought made my stomach and flame sink.

But we weren't going to die. We could do this—we were Bamarre's seasoned heroes. Both of us had escaped death before in some form. We would courageously embark on this quest despite the unfavorable circumstances. Perseverance was one of our greatest assets. This adventure would display just that.

Determined to show my strength, I squared my shoulders and stood with confidence.

Another servant handed me our pack with the spyglass, a map canister, our tablecloth, and our magic cloak.

"You're ready to begin," the king stated contently. "Good luck."

We followed Kumal out of the palace. He handed us Pevirian swords and taught us how to wear our headgear to protect ourselves from the sun and sand. He wished us good luck before flying away.

Once Kumal was out of sight, we activated the magic carpet. With both of us approaching it, the carpet expanded in size and lowered itself. Addie and I sat down and gazed at the vast desert before us. The sky was bright and cloudless and the sand stretched as far as we could see. I immediately perspired in the scorching desert heat.

Addie unrolled the map on the carpet. To her utter shock, there was nothing but a desert and a few marked oases and the eastern border labeled "Bamarre." I expected a desert kingdom's map to be practically unmarked. She looked at me worriedly. "Where are we supposed to go?"

"Remember what I told you when you were sixteen? The quest will find us; we just have to go into the desert."

"But when I was sixteen, I at least had Meryl to give me an idea where to go."

"And you still do," said Meryl from behind us.

"Meryl!" Addie exclaimed.

We looked over our shoulders and saw Meryl and Drualt.

Meryl sat on the edge behind Addie and Drualt sat behind me, making the carpet expand to accommodate everyone.

"Good to see you, Rhys!" Drualt boomed, swatting my back with his large hand.

The air in my lungs rushed out and I nearly lost my balance. Only he was allowed to do that to me.

"You sure did get yourself in a difficult situation, didn't you?" asked Meryl.

Head hanging, Addie agreed. She looked at Meryl. "Take us home, Meryl," she begged. "We might die, leaving our children parentless."

Meryl shook her head. Had she no heart? "No, love. You must do this. You've made a bad decision and now you must suffer the consequences."

Addie looked devastated that her sister refused to help her.

"Years ago, when I said that Dru and I will be watching you, that didn't mean you could do whatever you pleased and that we'd be there to solve all your problems. Remember how I told you that suffering builds character?"

Addie sighed in defeat and nodded.

"Besides, we are actually unable to help you much anyway," said Meryl.

That was frightening. "Why is that?" I asked.

"The fairies do not know where exactly Marid resides, and even if we did, we couldn't get close or defeat him."

A fairy couldn't defeat him? How were we supposed to if a fairy couldn't?

"Long ago," Drualt began, "before I was even born a human, there was a fairy named Marid. He was born a fairy thousands of years ago. His father led the fairy armies, so naturally, Marid followed in his father's footsteps. Each battle he fought, he became more ruthless.

"The humans made poor choices, but instead of giving a just punishment, he tortured them and forced them to worship him as their supreme ruler. Word got out and the fairies banded together to defeat him, but he was too powerful to slay. Instead, the fairies threw him into the pits of the desert and placed a binding curse on him so that humans could contain and exploit him if captured.

"Over millennia, Marid's anger and hatred created a dreadful underworld, housing his minions and himself. It is said that any mortal traveler who ventures into the desert will become one of his minions if they are tainted by the desert," Drualt finished.

"What does tainted by the desert mean?" asked Addie.

"To be truthful, we don't know what exactly that means, but to be safe, don't get bitten or stung and don't eat anything except from your tablecloth," Meryl added.

I was still fixated on how the fairies couldn't defeat him. If they couldn't defeat or get close to him, how were us mortals supposed to? "Why can't you get close to the genie?"

"A fairy's power grows if it is close to other fairies. That's why we fight in groups. Also, fairies cannot find nor enter his underworld."

"Could all the fairies enter together?" I asked.

"If all the fairies were to do that, then terrible monsters would descend upon the land," Meryl explained. "We would also run the risk of being contaminated by Marid's evil aura."

"Humans are his greatest weakness, but he does not believe a human can defeat him. He finds that they are weak, fearful, and gullible," said Drualt.

"Well, we shouldn't waste more of your precious time. The sooner you begin, the sooner you'll see your kids," said Meryl. The fairy leaned closer to hug Addie. "I'll visit as much as I can."

We thanked the fairies for their advice before flying farther into the desert.


	5. Chapter 5: Desert Dangers

I was beginning to doubt the sorcerers' philosophy on quests. We had been flying for hours and had found no signs as to where we were supposed to go next. For all we knew we could have been flying in the opposite direction than the one where we needed to go in.

As I was about to give up hope, Addie pointed at something on the ground. "Look, there's something there!"

Whatever it was, it was brown and immobile. "This is a deceptive place. There's no telling what that could be." It could be a monster.

"You did say that the quest would find us. What if it's something vital that's coming to us?"

She had a point. We'd just move along if it wasn't important or if it was a threat. King Salah did say that the magic carpet was fast.

We lowered the carpet and saw that the brown speck was a hut. We flew down to the hut's level, where we saw a tall, dark-haired woman shaking out her carpet. I thought humans lived in the city only. We were too close for it to have been a mirage.

She stopped shaking out her carpet and said, "Welcome, Bamarrians. I can see that you are a long way from home. Are you lost?"

The sweetness of her voice made me a jot more at ease. The desert dweller seemed kind. "Yes, our map is very vague," I replied.

"Well, come inside," she instructed, waving toward herself.

Addie and I exchanged worried glances. It could have been a trap. "No, we should be on our way," Addie declined kindly.

The woman turned back around to face us. She laughed. "You think my little hut is dangerous?"

We sat awkwardly, waiting for her to break the silence.

"Very well, then I will come to you," she said pleasantly.

As she approached, I kept my guard up, ready to will the carpet to speed away if necessary.

The mysterious woman stared into my eyes, as if trying to see through me. "I can see that you're an accomplished apprentice sorcerer, who is overall happy with your life, but there is something troubling you." She stared longer. "A part of you is lost and so you're trying desperately to fill the gap."

She was correct. I had lost a baby and was trying to replace it by conceiving another.

She stared at Addie. "And you are frustrated with your new role in life and wish to run away from destiny, but you cannot."

That was definitely true and she needed to hear it from someone other than myself.

The desert dweller frowned. "Both of you are presently morose. You both long for something, but are prevented from doing what you most desire."

"We want to see our children," Addie answered impulsively.

"I see... I have just the thing." The woman entered her hut and quickly reemerged, holding a silver bowl the size of my head. She placed it on the magic carpet. "This water bowl will allow you to see whatever you want, and you can communicate with anyone as long as they are near water."

We would wait until we were far away before using it. Endangering our children was the last thing we wanted.

"That's very kind of you, but we have no way of paying for it," Addie said.

The desert woman held up a hand. "No payment; it's a gift."

It was a generous gift—too generous. I thanked her. "How do we activate it?" I asked.

"Just hold it in your hands and it will fill. As soon as it's full, think of the person and they will appear if they're near water."

Perhaps the desert dweller knew the genie's whereabouts. She could see into us, so why couldn't she see where the genie resided? "Do you know where we can find the genie Marid?" I asked.

She looked at me solemnly. "Marid will find you." The desert dweller pushed the bowl toward us. "It must be hard to be away from your children. One glance at them will give you strength on your quest."

Taking the bowl, we thanked her again before departing into the darkening sky.

Addie turned to me and asked, "Where should we go next?"

I smiled and replied, "The quest will find us."

Addie slumped, displeased with my response.

I chuckled. "If you tread too carefully, you'll never succeed because you'll be too afraid to act."

"I know…" she grumbled, leaning against me. "It's just that I want to see our kids as soon as possible. I want to know if they're all right."

I wound my arm around her to give comfort. "We'll see them soon, but right now we need to focus on our mission."

Addie sighed despairingly and, wrapping her arms around my waist, buried her face in my chest.

"Where would you like to go now, my fair lady?" I asked chivalrously.

"You decide," she said, looking dreamily into my eyes.

I nodded. "All right, let's head south." We had been heading west for a while, so I thought heading another direction might lead us somewhere important.

"Nah, let's continue going west," she protested.

Wait a minute, she had told me to decide. I hated whenever she gave me permission to decide and then disagreed with what I suggested. "Dear, you told me to decide."

"I didn't think you'd pick south."

"If you already wanted to go west, then why didn't you say so?"

"Because I thought you knew," she countered innocently.

 _How_? I couldn't read minds yet. After all these years, she still thought I just "know" things. "How was I supposed to know? You gave no indication what you wanted."

"Yes, I did," she protested, raising her head off my chest.

"How?" I challenged.

"I looked west."

She _looked_ west. How was I supposed to notice something that small? I loathed her subtle hints. Unfortunately, I wasn't supposed to learn how to read minds until after her passing. "Precious, you know I can't read your mind," I chastised softly.

"But it was obvious."

No, it wasn't! I sighed, knowing better than to argue while there was nowhere for me to retreat.

Twilight set across the land. We were far enough from the desert dweller to safely use the bowl. Addie wanted me to try it first, since I was already magically inclined. I held the bowl as instructed and thought of all my children. When the bowl had filled, the water blinded us with a great flash of light. Once our eyesight had returned, the distorted image in the water cleared into Rosie opening her towel, stepping into the bathtub. I accidentally, and unwillingly, saw my thirteen-year-old daughter, stark-naked, stepping into the bathtub. I wanted to gouge out my eyes and singe my brain.

My child emitted a deafening squeal. Rosie immediately rewrapped herself and ran away, shouting, "R.J.!"

Once again, my face disturbed my most skittish child. How many more times was this going to happen? At least this time it was really me and not some wretched specter.

I heard Rosie's distressed voice mixed with R.J.'s brotherly, protective voice. When R.J. had turned thirteen, we had appointed him the protector of his siblings if we ever went missing, and he took his role seriously.

R.J. and Rosie, who was still wearing the towel, walked up to the bathtub. R.J.'s eyes bulged and Rosie gasped. "Father," they exclaimed in unison. Addie got closer so they could see her too. "Mother."

"Where are you two?" R.J. asked. "Everyone is wondering where you went."

Rosie leaned closer, gloomy eyes fixed on me. "Please come home, Father. I miss you," she stated desperately. "Meryl is being a bully."

"It got to the point where I had to restrain her from hitting Rosie," R.J. admitted sheepishly.

My blood boiled. My aggressive child tried to attack my docile one, and I wasn't there to stop it.

"We're in Pevir," Addie replied.

"Why are you in Pevir?" R.J. asked. "We need you here. Daria doesn't smile or embroider anymore and the twins cry constantly for you."

Addie placed a hand on her chest and closed her eyes. She opened her crestfallen eyes and said, "We'll be home soon. We're on a mission—but don't tell the councilors."

"Hurry, Father. I miss you," Rosie whimpered, eyes tearful.

Rosie's misery pained me. I raised a hand, then let it drop. I thought of Matilda and how she wasn't with R.J., which was unusual for the betrothed couple. "Where's Matilda?"

"She left to go find you during a break in the apprentice ceremony," R.J. replied.

There was no way she could find us. We had left no clues as to where we had gone. I imagined her finding our corpses picked clean in the desert. "No matter what, please stay at home until our mission is done," I ordered, not wanting the family to be scattered.

Our kids agreed, and our conversation ended.

Addie held her face in her hands. Right as I was about to rub her back for comfort, she flashed me a wide-eyed stare. "This is all _your_ fault!"

"How is this my fault?"

"You were the one who brought me here," she spat.

I glowered at her. "After _you_ ordered me to," I countered emphatically. "If you had listened to me, we wouldn't be here!" I shouted, using my hands for emphasis.

Addie hesitated. "You didn't have to listen. You could have ignored me."

How could she believe that nonsense? "You know that's not true, Addie. This whole situation is your fault—admit it. For once, be the responsible sovereign and accept that you made a foolish decision!"

Finger raised, an enraged Addie shouted, "How dare—" She screamed as something from below bumped the magic carpet so forcefully we were catapulted off.

Regaining my bearings, I flew to catch Addie. How did we get that close to the ground without realizing it?

A lightning worm emerged from the sand where Addie had crashed. The creature closed its enormous maw around her waist, pulling her underground.

"Rhys!" she cried, reaching frantically for me.

I sped to her and, wrapping my arms around her torso, pulled her from its mouth. I flew south. I could only think of one objective: protect my beloved. Suddenly, I felt as if I were clubbed in the head and pricked by a thousand needles. The lightning worms had electrocuted me. My body went numb, causing us to plummet from the sky. We crashed and saw the worms heading our way. The paralysis forced us to look at the hideous gigantic creatures. They were so large they could nearly swallow a humanoid whole. It was hard to gauge their length, since I assumed most of their bodies were still under the sand. The surprisingly agile creatures raced to us, weaving in and out of the sand.

Within thirty feet from us, the worms abruptly stopped and shrieked before burrowing into the sand.

Why did they come so close and then leave? The paralysis finally ended. As I helped Addie to her feet, I noticed a cave not too far from us.

Trembling, Addie embraced me tightly.

I held her securely and gave her consoling words. "Shhh... it's over, my sweet."

"I couldn't do anything," she said bitterly.

I evaluated the ordeal. A worm had hit the carpet from below while we were arguing. Remembering their length, I realized that the carpet had gradually lowered itself. Salah told us that it creates a force shield when its riders were in danger. Why didn't it do it for us? That's right, we were preoccupied, bickering. However, when we were consciously flying, it kept afloat. That must have been it. The rider must have needed to consciously control its actions or else it would gradually become an ordinary carpet.

Releasing Addie, I searched the sand for the carpet. I couldn't find it, but at least I still had my pack

I reached for the spyglass to search for the carpet, but Addie stopped me. "Don't worry about that right now. We can find it tomorrow. I need to rest in that cave."

What if a dragon lived there? Why wouldn't one live there? What if their dragons were more terrifying than Jafe? The cave was small, but it could still house a tiny, deadly dragon. Some of the most lethal animals were small. I voiced my concerns.

"Well, if it's a dragon, then we'll kill it. I don't fear dragons and neither should you," Addie said confidently.

Fair point. We had both fought dragons before and knew of their weaknesses.

"We need to hurry before we attract anything else," said Addie, hurrying toward the cave.

Not wanting to take any chances, I picked her up and flew to the cave's mouth. I put her down and we both grasped our sword handles, preparing to fight. I held my glowing baton in my other hand.

As we traveled deeper in the cave, its sparkling, colorful gemstones and minerals captivated us.

"Wow," Addie whispered in awe.

"Who goes there?" shouted a male voice. The accent was clearly Bamarrian. "Get out of my cave!"

Confused, we stopped and looked at each other. "We mean no harm," Addie told the disgruntled cave dweller.

I heard footsteps approaching from deeper inside the cave. His bipedal footsteps told me he was humanoid.

He finally came into the light. "A dwarf," I said incredulously.

The dwarf feigned surprise, mocking my reaction. "A sorcerer," he sneered, voice raised.

"What's a dwarf doing in the desert?" asked Addie.

"What's a nature-destroying human doing in the desert with an egotistical sorcerer?" the dwarf asked sardonically.

He was one to talk. Dwarfs were the most industrialized humanoids in Bamarre. "How can you say that? Everyone knows that dwarfs are industrialized."

"I'm no longer a part of that kingdom. That's why I'm here." He scowled at me. "Is that too much for your slow sorcerer mind to figure out?"

I may as well have been talking to a master at the citadel. What was his problem? He was a combination of Merry and Arch Master Enoch.

Addie stepped forth. "You are not going to speak to my husband that way," she snapped.

He snorted. "Oh, I'm so scared. You can't be too bright yourself if you married a sorcerer."

Enraged, she snarled, "How dare you speak to me like that! I am Queen Adelina the Eradicator. And this is Prince Rhys, the sorcerer who died to save Bamarre."

The dwarf stared at her with narrowed, skeptical eyes. "And I stand six feet tall," he retorted facetiously.

Addie had had enough of his disrespect. I knew she was going to draw her sword if I didn't act fast.

I took her right hand before she had the chance to use it foolishly. We needed to stay calm so we could ask for shelter for the night. "My wife and I are weary from traveling in the desert heat all day. May we stay here for the night?"

"You may not," he replied. "Leave my home at once."

"Why?" asked Addie.

"Because this is my home. If you want a place to stay at night, then go to your own home." The dwarf turned around.

"We can't go home yet," I said. "We're just asking for a few hours of shelter, nothing more. We won't bother you."

As he retreated deeper into his cave, he spat, "You've already done that."

"Please, the lightning worms will kill us," Addie begged.

The dwarf stopped and looked over his shoulder. "No, they won't. I've placed a combination of minerals they find repulsive within half a mile radius of this cave." He paused. "You can stay outside."

Thank you, sir," said Addie, hands clasped.

He didn't even say "you're welcome." It didn't matter, though. We had got what we wanted.

We left the cave and sat down. It was nighttime and the temperature had dropped drastically.

Addie shivered. I pulled out the magic cloak from the pack and wrapped it around her. She hugged me, and then I guided her to lie down next to me. While she molded into the contours of my body, I told her I would protect her while she slept. "Rhys?" she whispered.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry about earlier," she admitted softly. "We're here because of me."

I smiled, pleased to hear her admitting her fault. "It's all right. Rest now so you can do battle tomorrow."

She shifted and fell asleep.

I didn't know how much time passed before I heard a young female whisper, "Rhys."

She sounded familiar; I knew that voice! I rolled over—"Matilda, how did you find us?" I sat up.

Matilda sat down in front of me. "I don't want to wake Addie," she whispered.

"You won't." I said. "How did you find us?"

"Orne helped me find you. He was wondering why you never responded to the summons, so he conjured a tracking spell and sent me to find you."

I felt bad for missing the ceremony. Orne would undoubtedly lecture me when I returned. "I can't leave this place."

"Sure you can," she said enthusiastically, tugging my arm. "I'll help you."

I grabbed her hand. "No, you don't understand. I physically cannot leave this place."

Matilda grabbed my other arm. "Rhys, you must." Her tone was urgent. I saw her piercing gaze clearly in the moonlight. She seemed hesitant, as if there was something dreadful I needed to know but did not have the courage to say it. "It's Meryl."

I had a feeling it was her. "What is it?"

"R.J. and Rosie don't know it, but Meryl is..." her voice trailed.

I leaned closer, fearing the worst. I held her arms. "Is what?"

Matilda wet her lips. "Is plotting to usurp the throne."

I gasped and released her arms, but she still held mine. I dropped my gaze, saddened and frightened by the news. A part of me knew and feared that my power-hungry child would do such a thing. I had to go home—the kingdom was in danger!

"I tried to stop her, but—" the sorceress was cut off by a wide-bladed sword impaling her from the side by—

"Kumal!"


	6. Chapter 6: Deception

"What are you doing, Kumal? She's my friend and my son's betrothed!" I cried.

Matilda looked at me with dejected eyes. Blood trickled from the corners of her mouth. She reached out to me in agony. "Rhys..."

I reached for her fingers, but Kumal kicked her off his blade. "You monster!" I roared, getting up to hold Matilda.

Kumal swatted my face with the flat of his sword. "Rhys, snap out of it!"

I blinked and saw no blood, just Matilda's limp body crumbling into sand. Confused and shaken, I asked, "What's going on?"

Kumal sheathed his sword and sat down in front of me, handing me the folded magic carpet. "We warned you about mirages," he chastised. "That was all an illusion. As soon as a mirage touches you, they put you in a deep trance until it either kills you by draining your life force or someone interrupts the illusion. You were frozen in place the entire time."

So that's what they meant. Mirages weren't simply illusions made by heat, they were Pevir's equivalent of specters. I should have known it wasn't Matilda as soon as it mentioned Addie, who was wearing the magic cloak. I wanted to kick myself in frustration. I took the magic carpet and thanked him. "Sorry, I didn't realize you meant that mirages were actual monsters. In Bamarre, they are called—"

"Specters," he finished. "Mirages do not prophesy and are deadlier than their Bamarrian cousins." He changed the subject. "It was a good thing King Salah wanted me to track your progress, otherwise you would be dead."

Speaking of specters and deceptive creatures, how did I know he was the real Kumal? I tilted my head and looked at him skeptically. "How do I know you're not a mirage too?"

He smirked. "Did you see how that mirage didn't bleed?" he asked, gesturing at the fresh pile of sand. "Mirages don't have blood." Kumal pricked his finger on his sword, and sure enough, there was blood.

I hated this place. I wanted to leave as soon as possible. "Kumal, do you know how we can find the genie faster?"

He stared at me with certain eyes. "I know how, but you may die."

"Please tell me," I begged.

Kumal leaned closer. "This desert feeds on negative energy," he said softly.

"What do you mean by negative energy?" I asked.

"Selfishness, fear, hatred, arrogance, anger, lust, greed—those types of things. Marid's minions—the monsters—are aroused by negative energy."

My argument with Addie had summoned the worms. I'd have to remember that for the rest of the journey.

"The desert monsters are his minions. They are the ones who—" His face went blank, like mine did during summons. "I must leave you now."

No! Don't leave now!

He rose into the air and was a speck in no time.

At least we now knew how Marid's monsters functioned.

The temperature had dropped, causing my flesh to rise. If I thought it was cold, then I could only imagine how a human would feel. Snuggling my beloved, I shut my eyes to rest.

Morning came. While my eyes were closed, I thought about possible ways to—

Addie screamed long and hard.

I lurched into a sitting position and saw Addie face-to-face with a gigantic, hairy spider the size of a dinner plate.

Addie scooted into me and kicked at the creature.

Had her fear of spiders returned? When she conquered her fear years ago, it was with a normal-sized spider. She had feared the hairy ones the most and this one was by far the hairiest. I could clearly see its hideous arachnoid fangs and gleaming eyes. Addie would have passed out if she had encountered this one as a maiden.

The spider scurried toward a shrieking Addie.

I had to do something before my wife either passed out or I went deaf—or both. I set the hideous creature on fire, but it didn't stop! The flaming spider continued to sprint toward us.

Addie scrambled to run away, but the creature scurried up her leg, setting her pants ablaze. "Rhys, help me!"

I lifted the spider in the air with my magic and let it burn to death. Then I quickly tackled Addie to the ground and threw handfuls of sand to smother the flames. Extinguished, the flames had left Addie's ankle and shin burned. The skin was shiny and bright pink.

"Ow," she whimpered, wanting to cradle her wound.

I felt terrible for igniting the spider; I had no idea it would run toward us. I knelt to get a better look at Addie's ankle.

Addie was livid and in pain—the worst combination. Her angry stare felt like a thousand knives. "You idiot! Why did you set it on fire?"

"I was trying to save you," I snapped back.

"By setting me on fire?"

"No, the spider set you on fire. How was I supposed to know it would run to you?"

She roared and looked up before meeting my eyes. "Why can't you men use your heads?"

No wonder Merry was disrespectful. I hated when Addie bashed men as a whole after I made a mistake. "Why can't you women muster the courage to kill little bugs instead of running around like scared headless chickens?" It was true. Our girls would either get R.J. or me to kill bugs if the current apprentice didn't know how to cast the spell yet. I wasn't going to cast it for them; it was their job, not mine.

Addie pointed to where the spider had burned to ash. "That was not a normal-sized bug and you know it," she snapped venomously. "If it were normal, I wouldn't have feared it. Again, you men and your lack of—"

A boulder crashed on Addie's foot. I looked up to see where it came from. A flock of squawking, long-necked birds had gathered. Ababils. I should have known.

With much effort, I freed her foot, but as soon as she escaped, an ababil nosedived for me. It yanked my pack upward with me still in its straps. Another ababil dove at me. I slipped out of the pack's straps and flew to a sword-wielding Addie. My doughty wife slashed away at the giant birds as if they posed no threat. Her fierce battle cries sent chills down my spine. The Eradicator's slashes were so refined it seemed as though she were dancing, not fencing. The sword in her hand was merely an extension of her arm. How she fought so gracefully with an injured foot was beyond me.

A stealthy ababil impaled the back of Addie's thigh. Screaming, she toppled over.

I slew the ababil, then collected Addie in my other arm. As I readied myself to fly south, a flock of ababils came at me from all directions, some carrying boulders. I readied my sword. If I could fight against three hundred gryphons, then I could fight a lesser flock of ababils.

I hacked away at the birds, grimacing and grunting as they stabbed me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw blood dripping onto the sand—Addie's blood. I glanced at her unconscious pale face. My flame roared and I felt a strong impulse to smite our enemies. I slashed, unleashing an inferno. The incinerated ababils sprinkled on the sand. I slashed at the ababils behind me, dispatching them with ease.

The phoenix had loaned me its power. I whispered a thank you as I landed.

I laid Addie down so I could staunch the bleeding. I tore off my sleeve and wrapped it tightly around her thigh, but it would only slow down the inevitable. Eyes streaming with tears, I cradled her in my arms. A lump had formed in my throat as I thought of how our last interaction was negative. Addie wouldn't be dying in my arms if I had kept my mouth shut. "Addie..." I murmured to my unconscious wife. "I love you."

Her slow, shallow breaths were my only response.

I wept harder, anticipating her imminent death. I squeezed my eyes shut as I pressed my face against her cheek.

Whorls of colored light lifted us into the sky until we hovered before a serene Meryl. She willed the unconscious Addie to hover to her. "Come," Meryl said to me, "I'm taking you to a safe place of great beauty where Addie can heal."

Addie was alive! I wanted to rocket to the sun, moon, and stars.

Meryl took us to a grand oasis that stretched miles across. She placed Addie on the ground, engulfed her in light no more.

What if Addie had been too close to death and was made into a fairy? That would be awful. "Meryl, is Addie…?"

"She's alive," Meryl replied, smiling.

"But is she... human?" I couldn't live without her this soon into our marriage.

Meryl chuckled softly. "Rest assured, she is still human." She touched my cheek. "Your love for her is heartwarming. I'm glad she married you." Her smile broadened. "I left her in good hands."

Hearing that from a fairy—a fairy who was once Addie's protector—made me feel like a worthy husband and protector to the woman I loved. Addie came close to death during the Great Monster War and then again just now. Never again. We were promised a century together, and it would remain so.

"She needs rest," Meryl said, surrounding herself in a whorl. "I must go. The fairies are waiting for me." In a flash of light, the fairy was gone.

Just to be sure, I felt Addie's pulse. Normal. I sighed in relief.

I looked around, wanting to explore the untamed land. It took everything in me to stay put. Even though Meryl said it was a safe place, I still had my doubts, so I decided it was best to protect the unconscious Addie.

I passed the time by practicing my magic. Back at home, I had easy access to clouds but not earth. I wanted to take advantage of my environment while I could. I magically gathered some sand and shaped it into a scene from when R.J. was a baby. I formed the rose walk, the bench on which Addie sat, holding the three-month-old R.J. on her knee, and myself, standing in front of the bench. I made my sand self borrow some clouds, and then I made them play music. Little R.J. focused on the thundering compact cloud before him. Then I made another cloud rain metallic taps, low slurpy plops, sharp plinks, and soft thuds. R.J. smiled and clapped with excitement.

Addie leaned forward to see our son's expression. She kissed his cheek and bounced him up and down in time with the music. I changed the scene to another memory.

I don't know how much time passed while Addie slept, but she eventually woke up as I replayed our first kiss on Mount Ziriat. Addie looked to the side and smiled at the image. She turned over on her side to see the image better.

I changed the image to me giving her a bouquet of roses. The sand Addie placed her hands on her heart and my sand self nodded. I made the sand fall once the sand Addie grabbed the flowers.

Amused, Addie chuckled. "You still can't get your chin right. Now it's too short."

I huffed. Why can't I get my chin right?

Addie sat up slowly.

"How do you feel?" I asked, ready to help her in any way.

"I feel a little weak, but overall I'm fine," she replied.

I heard a loud rumble come from her stomach.

Addie held her stomach in embarrassment. "I guess I'm a little hungry," she admitted sheepishly.

Despite Addie's protests, I volunteered to search for our belongings in the desert. I flew away from the oasis and searched as hard as I could without getting too close to the sand. Nothing. I could not find the pack or any of its contents. What kind of provider would I be if I returned empty-handed?

I heard an unfamiliar voice say, "Rhys, where is Addie? It's unsafe to be alone in the desert."

I turned toward the source and saw nothing. Whatever it was, it had a good point. Something could endanger her and she'd be too weak to stop it. I had to go back. I swerved and sped for the oasis.

While in flight, I saw Addie standing in front of Kumal, holding an exotic fruit. I landed beside her.

"I picked this for you," Kumal said, offering the fruit.

Addie stared at the fruit. "I was told by a fairy not to eat anything from the desert."

"Did a fairy really tell you not to eat anything from the desert? Was the fairy originally from Bamarre or Pevir?"

"She was born a human in Bamarre," Addie replied.

"See? She wouldn't know about the mystical Pevirian fruit." Kumal turned to me. "Why do you think I'm trilingual and deal greater magic than you do?"

That stung.

"It's the food," he said. "Unlike Bamarrian sorcerers, Pevirian ones eat, but only from the desert. They say a Pevirian fairy once helped a hero by blessing all the fruit in the desert."

Addie's stomach growled again, much louder than before.

"You're weak; you need substance to do battle," said Kumal, still offering the fruit.

I was torn. Meryl had told us to not eat anything from the desert, but she had also admitted to not knowing what "tainted by the desert" meant. It was possible that she didn't know about the mystical fruit. But, why wouldn't she know about a fairy blessing the fruit long ago? Judging by Kumal's appearance, we were the same age, yet his powers were level with a young journeyman, maybe even a master. The fruit was blessed.

Addie ate the fruit, its juice ran down her chin.

The fruit was so ripe I could smell it. It was the sweetest fruit I had ever smelled.

Kumal smirked deviously.

It could have been a trap set up by—"I need proof of what you are," I said firmly.

"Very well," he agreed, still smirking. He drew his sword slowly, and as he was about to prick his finger, he stabbed me in the stomach.

"Rhys!" Addie cried. She impaled the mirage in the chest.

Blood.

That was no mirage... it was Kumal. The traitor's smirk vanished. His face and head elongated, his eyes became black, and the back of his head flared out, all the way down his neck. Kumal had changed into a snake.

I was too stunned and in too much pain to think clearly. All I could do was stare in horror.

The hissing creature showed his fangs and bit my shoulder. Venom shot into my flesh. He pulled back. "All hail Marid, the true ruler of Pevir and the master of the underworld."

The burning venom coursed through my body and then it abruptly cooled to a freezing temperature. I too was tainted by the desert.

Kumal fell over dead, sword in chest.

I dropped to the ground, holding my gushing stomach.

Addie cradled me in her arms and wept. "Rhys, my love..."

My limbs grew cold and numb. I was dying. I knew I couldn't call upon the phoenix to save me; I was tainted by evil. The majestic creature would loan its powers when I wanted to save someone else, not myself.

"I can't..." she wept. "I can't live without you. You're my strength, my protector, my voice of reason—my everything." Addie looked up at the sky. "Why?" she wailed. "Why can't you ever come in time? Why can't you prevent things like this from happening?" she cried to the fairies.

It didn't matter. I reached up and touched her cheek. "I love you, Addie. Even if our time together was brief, it was the greatest time of my life." I felt the numbness creep closer to my core. The end was nigh. "Sharing my life with you for seventeen years was worth dying now. I have no regrets." If I had listened to the teachings I had heard since birth, I would have been safe at the citadel, living an unfulfilling, boring life. I guided her to kiss me for the last time. I savored the feel of her lips against mine.

After our last kiss, I heard Drualt ask, "Are you two done being sad and dramatic?"

How could he say that? I was dying! I was about to make Addie a widowed mother of six.

Drualt knelt beside Addie. "You're not dying, Rhys." He put his hand on my wound. "See? You're not bleeding."

His touch was soothing both medicinally and emotionally.

I touched the gash—it was gone! There was no trace of it other than a bloody splotch on my clothes.

"Now get up and stop being dramatic," he said bluntly.

I did as he commanded without difficulty. In celebration, I flew up and down and all around, weeping tears of joy. I threw Addie into the air, catching her when she came down.

Smiling, Drualt shook his head and said, "Always has to be dramatic."

Smiling broadly, I landed and thanked him.

He seemed solemn. The change in demeanor was unnerving after dealing with all the deceptions and betrayals in the desert. "You're welcome."

I had to ask. "Drualt, what's wrong? You seem different."

Meryl appeared beside him, frowning.

"I have healed you, but you and Addie are now tainted. We cannot take away Marid's curse. It's only a matter of time before he drags you into his lair."

"But that's where we need to go," I said.

"We know, but once you are in his underworld, we cannot see you. You might as well be dead to us."

Enduring the great perils ahead would be worth going home. I would choke Marid myself if it meant we'd see our children again.

Drualt made our pack hover between us. "Here's your pack."

I slipped on the pack as Addie yanked her sword from the snake-like corpse.

Meryl approached Addie with great sorrow and longing in her eyes. She embraced Addie. "I love you, my little sister. Always and forever."

Addie instantly shed tears. "You always look out for me, just like the big sister you were years ago."

"I still am," Meryl said, caressing her back. "I still am."

Drualt offered his hand to me. "Good luck, Rhys."

I took his forearm and embraced him.

Meryl and Addie broke the embrace at the same time. "You'll have to tell me about your adventure when you return."

"If we return," Addie murmured shakily.

Meryl grabbed Addie's arms. "You will," she said with conviction, shaking her arms gently. "You will return victorious—you're the Eradicator." Meryl looked at both of us. "Remember—he isn't invincible. His greatest weakness is—"

From below, two giant shadowy hands grabbed Addie and me. Everything around us sank downward into a dark abyss.

"Step follows step. Hope follows courage,"

Meryl declaimed.

"Set your face toward danger. Set your heart on victory!"

Drualt finished before we plummeted into our enemy's domain.


	7. Chapter 7: Into the Underworld

As we fell, my mind raced. What were we up against? How could we possibly win against an invincible fairy? For some odd reason, Meryl and Drualt seemed confident in us. Still, I was terrified of what awaited at the bottom of this seemingly endless pit.

I dreaded the jarring sensation of landing, so I tried flying. I couldn't. I frantically tried again. Nothing happened. Why couldn't I fly?

We landed with a thud.

The air reeked of smoke and earth, but the underground area was surprisingly bright and scorching hot. We sat at the end of a long, narrow bridge that led to a massive castle with tall spires that reached the sky of rolling smoke and fire. The angular, dark-colored castle was nothing like home. The architecture vaguely reminded me of the fairy castle but was much more sinister. I didn't want to set foot in that dreadful place.

Addie turned to me and gasped. "Rhys, your eyelashes! They're black!"

Something leaped and thumped in my chest. I felt... a heart, a blood-pumping heart! Was I...human? How could that be? Did Kumal's bite change me, or was it Marid? Whoever caused the transformation also took away my magic and flying abilities. I panicked at the thought. "I can't be human," I whimpered. I tried summoning my baton. Nothing. I tried flying. Nothing happened.

Addie put her ear to my thumping chest. "Your chest is noticeably cooler, and I hear a heartbeat." She looked at me gravely. "You're human."

"No," I breathed. How was I supposed to live as a human? I despised walking on my own weight, and I didn't like to eat large amounts. I dreaded feeling hungry and I dreaded feeling tired. The thought of sleeping terrified me. "I don't want to be human. I'm a sorcerer."

Addie hugged me. "It's not so bad. Think on the bright side—you'll have a dream for the first time, and you'll have a faster human mind."

That was true, but the idea of having a strange, overpowering illusion in my mind still frightened me.

How could I defend myself without magic and my main source of mobility? I hated running. I'd more than likely trip the moment I had to run for danger. I held Addie tightly for comfort. I thought about our children and was instantly fortified. I'd endure anything to see them again. We proceeded to the other side of the bridge.

A statue of a seven-headed, horned dragon with spread wings rested above the castle doors. Beneath it, a black anthropomorphic dog guarded the castle's doors. The dog was as tall as a man and stood with its arms crossed over its chest. "Who dares to enter Marid's lair?"

I refused to show fear. I inhaled, straightening my posture. "I am Prince Rhys of Bamarre," I said with a strong, resonant voice.

"And I am Queen Adelina, ruler of Bamarre."

"If you wish to enter Marid's lair, you must first pass my test of worth."

How would he test that?

"Each of you must stand before me, one at a time so I may judge your worth as a warrior," he ordered. "If you are deemed worthy, you may enter."

"And if we're not?" I asked.

"Then I shall kill you," it replied.

Would he deem me worthy? I led the humans into battle during the Great Monster War and even slew hundreds of gryphons and several ogres. I went first.

The dog gazed at me for a few seconds. "Done," it said. "You are deemed worthy."

I released the air I had been holding. If I had passed that easily, so would Addie.

The dog deemed her worthy too. It moved aside, revealing the opening doors to us. "You have passed the first test, but your next ones won't be so easy."

Addie and I exchanged glances before entering the lair. The enormous castle had a small interior. The dark, empty chambers and corridors were much narrower than I had expected. I never knew such emptiness could be so disturbing. It felt like Ziriat castle's opposite. Marid probably did that on purpose.

After going through many dimly-lit corridors, we came to a pair of closed doors. They opened on their own as we approached. We entered together and the doors slammed shut behind us. The chamber was lit by two torches—one on each side of the chamber, and then they snuffed on their own. I had a bad feeling about this…

A bright flash of light filled the room. The light changed into an image of me, wrapped in a shimmering cocoon. It was a depiction of my birth. In the image, I looked about me and rocketed to the sky, showering sparks over farmland. I came back down and saw my parents, holding each other, faces tear-washed. They approached me and introduced themselves as my parents and named me. Overjoyed, they hugged and kissed me. It had been ages since I last thought of my birth.

The image changed to show Ma helping me walk for the first time. I fell. Pa picked me up so I could try again. I remembered feeling frustrated every time I fell, but with their loving touch and encouraging words, my parents made it better.

Next, we saw my father presenting a swaddled Rose to me. I gazed happily at my new little sister. The memory brought a tear to my eye.

The image skipped to a six-year-old Rose, crying as she held Pinky, our pet pot-bellied pig. "No, you can't!" she wailed.

"Rose, we must," Ma tried reasoning softly. "That's what the pigs are for, baby."

Rose cried harder. She looked at me. "Brother, do something."

I couldn't. Ma and Pa wanted it that way.

The image skipped ahead and it now showed me working the fields. During the day, I worked the fields on my feet to avoid trouble. A maiden, who I fancied from afar, strolled by. With a kind smile, I said and waved hello.

The maiden glanced at me and scurried away, telling me to stay back.

I frowned and held out my hands to show her I posed no threat.

Her brother, the village strongman, who was also the mayor's son, knocked me down. Grabbing my tunic, he jerked me close. I still remembered his foul, alcoholic breath. "You dare talk to my sister again and I'll kill you. Got that, monster?"

Scared, I nodded vigorously.

He kicked my side.

Why did they fear me so? All I wanted in human society was to raise a family in peace. I was polite to everyone and helped the villagers whenever and however I could.

I averted my eyes, remembering what had happened next. In an attempt to prove my "humanity," I worked the entire village's frozen fields at night instead of studying. A monster lacked the capacity to do an act of kindness. Surely it'd prove the mayor's son wrong and possibly win his sister's favor. The villagers praised me the following day. The mayor's jealous son hated the praise I'd received and burned down our farm out of revenge. He was the real village monster, not me. However, my younger self didn't understand that, through his actions, the mayor's son proved that he was the monster.

I heard the scene change again.

It now portrayed me coming home from the citadel to my sobbing parents. They explained how Rose had died of the Gray Death while I was away. Tears gushed from my eyes. After we wept for a while, they took me to her grave near the lake. I stayed put for days, mourning for my dear sister, my best friend.

The memory was too much. I fought back tears.

Addie took my hand, tears building in her own eyes.

Then, the image showed me at my elderly parents' bedside as they passed away at dawn. I fell to the floor, grieving like I'd never grieved before. The Gray Death had rendered me alone in the world. I would live another lonely twenty years before meeting Addie.

I broke down in tears.

Addie held me and said consoling words. We heard an infant wail and turned around to watch the next image.

We saw Queen Daria in bed, holding a newborn Addie. An elf midwife opened the door and in came Lionel, holding a curious one-year-old Meryl. Lionel sat on the bed. "Look, Meryl. That's your little sister," he said gently.

Meryl gazed at Addie. Filled with excitement, she looked away, smiling.

"Are you excited to be a big sister?" asked Daria, readjusting so that she could hold Addie and Meryl at the same time. "Are you excited to be a—"

Meryl kissed Addie's cheek.

Both parents "aww-ed" and chuckled at Meryl's innocent display of affection that would mark the beginning of an unbreakable bond.

"Adelina," said Daria. "Her name is Adelina."

"I thought you wanted to name our second girl Freya."

Daria gazed at Addie. "Freya had a tragic fate," she explained solemnly. "No one in our families was named Adelina, therefore she will make a name for herself." She gently rocked her newborn. "Isn't that right, Addie?"

Baby Addie stared at her parents, blinking.

Lionel collected Addie in his arms. "She looks like me," he noted. He kissed her forehead.

The image changed to show the royal family in the nursery. Daria read to the two-year-old Addie while Lionel helped the three-year-old Meryl build a castle with wooden blocks.

Eventually, Addie lost interest in Daria's reading, distracted by Meryl's ruckus with the blocks. Addie climbed down Daria's lap and joined Meryl on the floor.

Daria closed the book and joined her family.

Lionel glanced at a clock. "I must go," he said, preparing to stand.

Daria grabbed his arm lovingly. "I wish you didn't have to go."

"I know, but I must. Believe me, I'd rather stay here in this nursery with you and our girls than go."

Daria removed her marriage necklace and handed it to Lionel.

"What are you doing?" he asked, puzzled by the gesture. "I already have your strands with me," he added, grabbing his charm.

"Take mine so that you'll have even more of me with you. May it give you strength on your journey."

Lionel took the charm. They kissed before the king left to attend the peace treaty signing in a faraway kingdom.

Next, we saw the queen in bed, infected with the Gray Death. Her cheeks were ashy and her teeth chattered. Milton spread another blanket over the bedclothes.

Daria burst into tears. "Milton..." she wept.

Milton hurried to hold her hand. "Yes, my queen?"

"I can't take this to the grave alone," Daria said, staring at the ceiling. She made eye contact with him. "Promise me that what I'm about to tell you will remain confidential."

"I promise."

Daria shivered and more tears rushed down her cheeks. "I'm with child." Her voice was high-pitched and brittle.

Milton gasped softly. He squeezed her hand with both of his. The elf wet his lips, unsure what to say to such a revelation.

The queen sobbed. "I could have cured myself if I'd struggled." She patted her chest. "Milton, the Gray Death is here in my chest. If I'd sought it, I would have found it."

Milton shook his head. "No, my queen. That cannot be so, because you would have cured yourself on the first day. Even the bravest and purest of souls fall prey to the Gray Death."

"I could have cast it out!" she cried. "I wish I had gone on ruling despite the disease. Maybe then I wouldn't be killing my own child!" the queen shouted, voice breaking. She cried hysterically. "I'm a murderer, Milton. And because I'm weak, my precious daughters and loving husband will suffer. I'm deserting my family."

Milton stroked her forehead. "No," he breathed. "You're neither a murderer nor a weakling."

She squeezed her eyes shut. "Please don't tell anyone, especially my husband. It will destroy him even more. I can't do that to him."

Milton promised.

Daria cupped her face. "It took us a year to conceive a third... and I've ruined it." She uncovered her face. "We wanted to have four children close in age—two boys and two girls." Daria resumed crying. "Send for my girls."

Milton called for a manservant to bring Addie and Meryl into the sickroom.

Daria held her daughters until she died at sunrise.

I looked at Addie. She covered her mouth with disbelief, knowing that she was supposed to have a little brother or sister. What a terrible thing to take to the grave. My heart ached for Queen Daria.

After she had been dead for a few hours, Lionel returned from his trip and was informed immediately of the news. The king ran to Daria's sickroom, not caring if everyone found out about the medical conditions he had hid so vehemently for years.

A servant drew a sheet over Daria's body as Lionel burst through the door. He rushed to Daria's bedside and sat down, collecting the lifeless body in his arms. The king broke down and sobbed hysterically. Daria's death marked the beginning of his aloofness.

Addie's eyes streamed with tears. She wiped her tears away and continued to watch.

The image changed to a twelve-year-old Meryl standing in Lionel's study, looking furious. "I can't believe you!" she snarled. "You're doing very little for the citizens. Bamarrians are dying left and right from monster invasions while you hide away in your castle. Where is your courage?"

He stopped reading to look at Meryl. "You are being disrespectful, Daughter. It's unbecoming for the heir to the throne to use a sharp tongue."

"And you're being a coward. It's unbecoming for a king to be a poltroon," Meryl countered.

That argument felt achingly familiar to the one I had had with Merry about my perceived cowardice. Having gone through that with my spirited child, I knew Lionel was livid.

The king stood and advanced on Meryl. "You will not speak to me like that again," he declared sternly. He pointed at the door. "Go to your chamber. Now."

Fists clenched, she glowered at Lionel before stomping away.

Before she was out of earshot, he added, "You are forbidden to speak to Addie until I say otherwise."

Grunting, Meryl rolled her eyes.

The scene skipped to show Addie knocking on Meryl's door. Meryl told Addie about her punishment, and in response, Addie dropped down to the floor so that she could whisper through the bottom of the door. They stayed like that for what I assumed was hours.

"I can't stand how he runs the kingdom," Meryl grumbled. "When I'm queen, I'll do things differently."

"You'll be a _much_ better ruler. You're not a witless coward like Father is," Addie said.

While Addie was focused on her conversation, she failed to realize that her father had walked up behind her. "What are you doing?" he asked.

Addie gasped and jumped up. "Father!" she peeped, turning around.

In a tranquil fury, Lionel said, "I forbade Meryl to talk to you until I said otherwise." He crossed his arms over his chest. "I heard what you said about me. As punishment, you must stay in your chamber and write the respect adage a thousand times."

"A thousand times?" Addie exclaimed.

"A thousand times," Lionel confirmed, nodding his head.

Addie groaned before lumbering her way to her chamber.

The image now showed Addie at her desk, writing the same adage from _Homely Truths_ over and over again. I felt sympathy pains in my fingers from watching. No wonder he claimed she was an obedient child. His punishments were severe.

The eleven-year-old Addie dropped her writing utensil and frowned. She sighed. "All he ever does is punish," she grumbled. "I bet Mother was different." Addie gazed at the ceiling and smiled. "At least I have Meryl—always and forever."

Addie grabbed my arm and wept into my chest. During our first few years of marriage, Addie expressed how much it had hurt to receive negative attention from her only parent. Like Bella, Lionel would moralize and scold his daughters but nothing else. He never showed affection or gave encouragement, which I believed was why Addie doubted herself before eradicating the Gray Death. Overall, Addie had a pleasant childhood, thanks to Meryl and Bella, but the emotional detachment and her uncertain standing with her father was the worst part.

The image finally disappeared, leaving us standing in the dark. The torches ignited again, revealing my mother standing before me. "Ma." It was just an illusion. "No, you're not real. You've been dead for decades."

Addie turned around to face her but kept close.

The entity that looked like Ma slowly reached out to me. "Rhys, my child..."

I wanted to touch her hand—I'd give almost anything just to hug her one last time. I reached for my sword—it was gone! How did that happen? I didn't see anything steal my sword. This fairy forsaken place made no sense! I never wanted to leave home again.

The being drew closer. I couldn't bring myself to strike it. Striking it would be like striking my actual mother.

Addie drew her sword and prepared to strike the creature for me.

"Don't do that, Daughter. That's unbecoming of a queen."

Lionel stood behind Addie, holding her sword hand.

"Father?"

Please don't fall for this, Addie. Haven't you been deceived enough times?

Faster than Addie could react, the Lionel doppelganger grabbed her neck, still holding her sword hand. "You think you're a worthy sovereign?" asked the imposter. "Look at you. You weren't even supposed to inherit the throne. What makes you think you can rule a kingdom? You're irresponsible, foolish, petty, and selfish."

"But you weren't supposed to inherit the throne either. You were third in—"

The Lionel monster tightened his hold on Addie's neck.

The creature that looked like Ma pounced on me, knocking me on my back. Its eyes shone red and its teeth sharpened into points. It tried biting me, but I managed to keep it away by thrusting a thumb into its eye socket. The creature shrieked and fell away before coming back at me. "Addie, he's wrong!" I shouted, preventing my creature from biting me. "You've just made some mistakes; that's all they are. That doesn't make you unworthy." I tried reasoning. "You're too young to give up now. All you have to do is fight back." The creature lunged at me, enabling me to hold it in a headlock. The creature vanished as soon as I twisted its neck.

Addie was overwhelmed. The genie was cruel to make an illusion of her predecessor exaggerate her flaws. I had to do something before it choked her to death. "No, you're not really my father..." she said weakly. "You're just an illusion." Addie shoved two fingers in the creature's eyes.

The creature shrieked and released Addie.

My doughty warrior stabbed the monster in the chest, and like my creature, it vanished.

Surveying the cleared area, we clinked charm boxes.

"Don't get too comfortable," growled a male voice.

We faced the shadows, the source of the voice.

Kumal stepped into the light, sword drawn.

Addie shook her head subtly. "Who are you?"

Kumal smirked deviously. "I'm so glad you asked," he said sardonically. He approached us slowly. "Millennia ago, there was a human king who wanted to witness a sorcerer birth. He put out a slab of marble on a rainy evening, and lo and behold, lightning struck the slab and created a sorceress. The king was kind enough to take her in, name her, and clothe her. He was even kind to her when such a thing was unheard of."

What does this have to do with him? We asked about him, not this random sorceress.

"A few years later, once the sorceress became emotionally attached to the king, he ravished her in his private chamber. Once he was done, he cast her out. Being ordered since birth not to copulate, the broken sorceress had to bear the burden alone.

"Unfortunately, she could not hide the truth any longer, for she had conceived. She tried explaining to the masters at the citadel what had happened, but they didn't care. As far as they were concerned, she got what she deserved for being weak. The cold masters gave her an ultimatum: either terminate her pregnancy or face banishment. She wanted neither.

"Overwhelmed, the sorceress flew to the desert to think of a solution in peace. While she was alone, the sorceress gave birth prematurely to twins." Kumal paused. "I am one of those twins and so is my sister, the desert dweller." He grinned. "My dear sister helped me keep track of you, thanks to that bowl. As soon as you used it to see your children, it cast a tracking spell."

I knew the desert dweller shouldn't have been trusted.

Kumal resumed. "Marid found her and gave her an opportunity to serve him in exchange for unthinkable power. She accepted and became the most powerful sorceress in the world."

Was the sorceress who I thought she was? That story sounded familiar…

"The sorceress took charge of the citadel and rightfully declared war on the humans. She became the queen of two worlds."

The sorceress was Queen Myra. Kumal was Queen Myra's son. I had no idea she had had children. No wonder the masters were against sorcerers having children. Myra's story was much more tragic than I had thought it was. Her rampage against the humans now made sense.

"But then the phoenix unfairly took her life, not realizing her side of the story," Kumal said bitterly.

Even though Myra was raped by a human, it didn't justify her vindictive actions. It wasn't worth an argument with an evil being, though.

"I will forever serve Master Marid," Kumal declared, now standing in front of us. "Thanks to him, I am more powerful than any arch master."

"Enough stalling," Addie said darkly. She twirled her sword and struck a fighter's pose. "Let's finish this."

Kumal lunged at Addie. His attack was so fast I feared Addie wouldn't have enough time to react.

Addie swatted his sword away, creating a jarring rasp of steel. She slashed vertically.

Kumal evaded her attack at the last moment.

The two adversaries delivered several blows, evenly matched. Addie's speed surprised me, as I had never seen her fight so determinedly.

Kumal found an opening and drove his knuckles into Addie's nose, causing her to stagger backward.

Wiping her bleeding nose, Addie sprang up and angrily kicked Kumal square in the stomach with shocking force.

Enraged, Kumal charged forward with another series of strikes.

As Addie defended herself from the series of strikes, she tripped backward. Kumal stabbed downward at Addie, but she swung her leg, tripping her opponent.

Instead of falling, Kumal jetted away as Addie stood.

"Come back here and fight, you cheating coward!" Addie spat, flicking her sword.

Kumal's flying made me nervous. Thus far, he had fought Addie fairly on the ground. Heart pounding, I perspired.

"As you wish." Kumal rocketed at her, head first, sword raised.

Wanting to protect my beloved, I ran to her. With my slow human speed, I wasn't going to make it in time. "Addie!"

Bamarre's greatest heroine threw her sword, impaling her opponent's face. Kumal had underestimated the Eradicator, for she had perfected her trademark sword technique—the throwing skill that slew Vollys years ago. I felt silly for forgetting that technique.

Kumal fell from midair, sword wedged in his head.

Addie and I didn't dare go to him. We waited for any subtle movements.

Chuckling, Kumal lifted himself into the air. He yanked the sword from his head, blood pouring out the deep wound. The minion's face healed rapidly, as if Addie never impaled him. He smirked triumphantly.

Remembering what happened in the oasis, I wasn't surprised it didn't kill him. I gulped.

"You fools, I am Marid's emissary—his right-hand man. He grants me immortality in exchange for my—" he was cut off by combusting into flames. Kumal screamed as the flames licked his every limb. "Master!" he cried out.

In a whorl of darkness and flames, a towering, humanoid being I assumed was Marid appeared in front of Kumal, arms crossed over his broad chest. Marid stood taller than any human I had ever seen, even taller than Drualt. His image was a blur, making his face appear as though he had four heads and several eyes, but I could clearly see his four dragon-like wings. He was truly the master of this realm. "You disappoint me, Kumal." His voice was unnaturally deep and gravelly. He sounded like an articulate ogre. "That's the second time this measly mortal has defeated you, and it will be the last."

"Master, no! Please! Don't do this!" begged Kumal.

Marid watched his underling disintegrate into a pile of ash. The fallen fairy looked at us. "Why do you seek me out, humans?"

I was terrified. My mind raced and my heart hammered wildly. This was the super being Meryl and Drualt could not beat. Our deaths were nigh.

"To defeat you," Addie spoke boldly.

Marid guffawed. "What could a pair of pathetic humans do to me? I've killed many of your wretched kind, but how many humans have killed a fairy?"

Addie readied her sword. "How many humans have you directly fought?"

Marid chuckled deeply. "I like your spirit, human. I want you to replace Kumal."

Disgusted, Addie shook her head. "I'll never join you. You'll have to kill me first."

No, Addie! Why would you say that? I felt as though my heart would explode from how hard it pounded. How did humans tolerate it?

"Foolish, human. Don't forget, you belong to me. You willingly ate my fruit from the oasis." He made a fist.

Addie instantly collapsed, writhing. What was he doing to her?

Marid laughed. "See, I own you," he stated. "You might as well surrender now and join my omnipotent forces."

"No," Addie croaked in pain.

An image appeared all around us. It was an aerial view of kingdom after kingdom. "Behold," he spoke. "All this shall be yours if you pledge your allegiance to me."

Squirming in pain, Addie said, "Never."

"So be it..." He put his other hand out.

Addie screamed at a magnitude I had never heard. I had to do something, but what? As soon as I moved a muscle, he would make me disintegrate. Then my next thought stunned me. Kumal had tainted me, not Marid. Still, he was a warrior fairy capable of moving stars.

No. I would rise above my fear and save my soulmate. Running as fast as I could, I collected the sword.

Marid looked at me. "You think that human weapon can defeat me?"

I ignored him and continued charging.

"Stay back before I vaporize you, petty human," he warned angrily.

Now I was mere feet away from him.

"I said stay back!" he roared. Marid fired a beam of darkness from his hand.

Preparing to be smote to the ground, I winced as the beams hit me. I felt nothing. So that's what Meryl and Drualt meant. Marid did not have the power to directly harm humans unless they were tainted by the desert.

Marid stopped inflicting pain on Addie and paid full attention to me. "What is this? How are you thwarting my attacks?"

I ignored him and slashed.

At the last second, he conjured a sword, but my attack went right through it and slashed his arm.

He roared in pain. "How can this be? You're a pathetic human, I'm a—"

Addie strangled him from behind. I was glad she silenced the long-winded, conceited genie. "We know exactly what you are, but it's time you realize that humans are not as feeble as you think."

Marid threw Addie to the ground. "I'm immortal, you fools." The genie transformed into his seven-headed dragon form that we saw before entering his lair.

Kill him? No, wanted to capture him. But how? Kumal had the lamp. I only had a map inside of its canister.

That was it!

All we needed to do was capture him in an inanimate object. I grabbed the canister, popped the lid off, and aimed the opening at Marid. "We're not yours, Marid—you're ours."

The canister vacuumed the thrashing Marid. Once he was inside, I popped the lid in place.

We had succeeded in capturing the almighty genie. Our mission was complete!


	8. Chapter 8: Homeward Bound

We won! We could finally go home to our children. I sighed as I stared at the canister.

"We did it, Rhys. Now we can go home," said Addie.

Yes, _Home_. I imagined our children's happy faces as they hugged us. I imagined the twins' broad smiles as they flew into our arms and Daria embroidering again. I imagined hugging Rosie tightly and her kissing my cheek. I imagined R.J. greeting me with a hug, and Meryl saying "welcome back." I smiled.

Suddenly, the canister's lid popped off, blurry smoke shooting everywhere. Marid was escaping! He leaped out in dragon form and grew to an unfathomable size that dwarfed Jafe, the largest dragon I had ever seen.

My heart pounded so hard I thought I'd die of fright.

"I told you I cannot be defeated by a human!" he roared. Marid whipped his tail around Addie and squeezed, instantly crushing her to death.

 _No!_

Marid laughed at my misery. The creature's middle head flamed before coming down to eat me.

I was frozen in place by some heavy force.

The dragon's head came down until it finally consumed me.

I lurched awake, panting. Disoriented, I looked around and saw that I was in a bed inside a castle that was not Bamarre or in Marid's underworld. Addie slept beside me. After the disorientation subsided, I realized that we were in Ziriat castle. We were even in the same chamber I had used when Addie had eradicated the Gray Death. Relieved, I sighed and fell on my back. I knew I was safe, but even so, my heart still pounded.

My heart! I still had a heart!

No... I wanted to be a sorcerer again. I rolled over on to my side and felt my stomach rumble. So that's what hunger feels like... how annoying. My eyes felt heavy. Was that what being tired felt like? No! I didn't want to go to sleep again. What if I had another nightmare?

Someone opened my door and stepped inside. "How are you feeling?" a deep male voice whispered.

I knew Drualt's voice anywhere. Even at a whisper, his voice resonated. I rolled over to face him. "Tired," I replied, sitting up.

He advanced toward the bed. "Get some rest. You'll feel better after you've slept."

I shook my head. "I don't want to. Please turn me into a sorcerer again," I begged.

"We will after you've rested."

I wanted him to change me now. "Why after I've rested?" I could rest as a sorcerer.

"Humans may not be magically inclined, but they recover faster than sorcerers because they can sleep."

Of course. The first time we were at Mount Ziriat, I took longer to heal than Addie had. Drualt was right about sleeping, but I didn't want to look pathetic by admitting I was afraid.

Drualt tilted his head, sensing my fear. "You're scared," he stated. "Did you have a bad dream?"

I nodded, avoiding eye contact.

He smiled. "Now you see how your wife and kids feel when they have bad dreams."

I felt sorry for them even more than I used to.

Drualt patted my pillow. "Here," he said, fluffing it back up. "Lie down and sleep. Your dreams will be lovely, I promise."

I laid back down. Before falling asleep, I observed Addie in her sleep. Her face was so serene and gentle. I grazed her cheek and kissed her forehead. I held her hand and was asleep in no time.

As promised, my dreams were lovely. I dreamed I was inside the ballroom for my birthday celebration. I watched with delight as R.J. danced with Matilda, then with Addie. I knew in the dream that they had reconciled. I felt jealous of Addie for reconciling with her most trying child before I did with mine. Merry approached me and asked for a dance! Before she had the chance get the last word out, I blurted, "Yes!" We danced all night until Merry needed to retire. Oh, how much I wished it were real!

Then, I stood next to an exhausted Addie in the lying-in chamber. Holding our swaddled newborn, Addie looked up at me. "Look, Rhys. We now have seven kids."

I wept tears of joy. We had finally conceived another baby to replace the one that we had lost.

Addie reached up to stroke my cheek.

The soft caress in my dream was real. I awoke to Addie stroking my cheek. "Hello, Husband."

"Hello, Wife," I whispered back, happy to see her alive and next to me. I moved closer so that I could kiss and hold her.

"I could tell you were having lovely dreams," she said.

I told her about the first part of my pleasant dream, knowing that the second part would sadden her.

"See, they're not that bad. Most of the time dreams are either neutral or pleasant."

I still wanted to change back into a sorcerer.

Meryl and Drualt entered, bearing breakfast trays. They set the trays over our laps.

I twisted around to adjust my pillows so I could sit up to eat, but I felt fatigued and fell back down.

Addie put a caring hand on my shoulder. "Are you all right?" she asked.

"Yes," I replied, nodding, "I'm just weak."

"Here," she said, collecting the contents with a fork. Addie blew on the food before guiding it to my mouth.

I chuckled, remembering how I had done the same for her before we had left Bamarre. I savored the moment. As soon as we returned home, she'd be back to her queenly self.

"How are you feeling, Addie?" asked Meryl.

"I'm fine, thank you."

Meryl faced me. "Rhys, are you still weak?"

I didn't want to answer out of fear that she'd make me stay a human longer. "A little bit," I admitted. Who knew how long it'd be before they showed up again. I wanted to become a sorcerer again as soon as possible. "May I please be a sorcerer again?"

"Yes, of course. We'll restore you your original form," Meryl said gently, placing her hand on my forehead.

I felt tired again. I shook my head. "No, I want to be restored now," I protested, feeling sleepier by the second. "Please, I don't want to have another dream." My eyelids drooped, and I was out.

This time, I didn't dream. I finally awoke and knew my convalescence was over. I opened my eyes and saw Meryl, Drualt, and Addie standing around me. Drualt bent over me and asked, "Are you ready to be a sorcerer again?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed, springing up.

Everyone laughed. "You're always dramatic," noted an amused Drualt.

In a whorl of light, I was transformed back into a sorcerer. I felt my flame burn instead of an annoying constant thumping in my chest, and I instantly sensed my magical powers coursing through my body. I summoned my baton and it appeared! I got out of bed and floated! I really was a sorcerer again. I darted to hug Drualt and then Meryl, thanking them profusely. They hugged me back and laughed.

"Get dressed," Meryl directed. "We're taking you to King Salah, and then we'll take you home."

"Yes!" I shouted, fist thrown above my head.

Laughing, Addie hugged me from the side. "Just one more stop and we'll get to go home."

I couldn't wait!

Once Meryl and Drualt left, I got dressed. Addie explained how Meryl and Drualt had transformed me into a human to defeat Marid. If I had been a sorcerer, he would have killed me instantly. For that reason alone, I was glad I became human. At least now I could relate better to Addie and our children.

Addie told me that falling rubble from Marid's collapsing castle had knocked me out. Once Marid was captured, Meryl and Drualt had been able to see and rescue us.

We made it to Pevir palace in no time and were granted an immediate audience. Addie and I stood in between Meryl and Drualt. Addie and I bowed to King Salah while the fairies remained standing, surrounded by their whorls of light.

The king stood and bowed to the fairies. He sat back down. "So you have captured the genie?" he asked, pleasantly surprised.

I held up the canister. "We captured it in this," I said. We explained the truth about Kumal.

Salah's face was solemn. "That's too bad." Then his face brightened. "But at least I have the genie."

Did he not care what had happened to his sorcerer? I supposed not. I couldn't expect any less of a selfish king.

Salah ordered a servant in Pevirian. The servant took the canister from me and gave it to Salah. The eager king opened the lid and blurry smoke shot out, billowing to the floor.

Meryl and Drualt prepared themselves to fight just in case.

Marid emerged in his blurry humanoid form, stretching. "At last, I'm free."

"Guess again, Marid," said Meryl, pointing at the canister behind him.

Marid turned around. He saw that instead of having legs, he had a smoky tail that connected to the opening of the canister. He tried flying away but couldn't. He tried firing a blast of darkness at the ceiling, but nothing happened. The genie looked horrified. "No!" he cried.

Drualt approached Marid. "Remember your punishment? You are now this human's servant and are forever bound to that canister."

Enraged, the genie thrust his arms down and roared, dark magic firing in every direction but doing no harm.

Amused by Marid's fit, Drualt said, "You know the law. That is what happens to any fairy who oppresses mortals."

Good. Such powerful beings needed limitations and consequences for any harmful actions against mortals.

"I'm still the most powerful fairy in the world," Marid declared haughtily.

Meryl smirked and crossed her arms over her chest. "Whatever you say, Marid. We'll humor you."

Drualt laughed and put his arm around Meryl. "Don't forget, we're not the ones bound to a map canister."

"And we still have free will," Meryl added, sneering. "Have fun drawing maps of the desert," she mocked.

Marid glowered at the fairies, angry that he couldn't harm them.

"Marid, I want you to grant your captors a wish as thanks for capturing you," Salah ordered. He jerked the canister toward himself to get the genie's attention.

Marid refused to face Salah. He crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for us to make a wish.

I didn't want anything, but perhaps Addie did.

Addie stepped forth, hands on her stomach. "I wish to conceive the next time my husband and I try again."

Marid hovered in place. Would he comply or would he refuse because we weren't holding the canister? Or maybe it was because we captured him.

King Salah jerked the canister again. "Marid, I command you to grant her wish. You cannot refuse—"

Marid closed his eyes in a tranquil fury. "I cannot grant something that has already been done."

Already been done? That meant... Addie was pregnant! It finally worked. Addie and I kissed before Meryl hugged us.

Addie faced the genie again and said, "In that case, I wish for it to be a healthy baby."

"Done," he spoke.

An excellent wish. I couldn't wait to meet the newest member of our family.

Salah ordered Marid to return inside the canister. Once Marid was inside, Salah closed the lid and thanked us for capturing the genie.

His servants gave us everything we arrived with, and we returned the borrowed items.

Salah gave us a final farewell before the fairies flew us to Bamarre. Since they wanted to use that time to talk, the fairies flew at a slow speed (for them) all the way home. They wanted to know what Marid's underworld had been like. We told them it was the complete opposite of Ziriat castle. Meryl and Drualt apologized for always showing up a few seconds too late. They explained how a battle raged on, preventing them from stopping our misfortunes.

We landed on the north tower, where we had originally departed from. We thanked the fairies for taking us home before heading inside to greet our children. Like I had imagined, they were ecstatic to see us—even Merry hugged me! Rosie hugged me so tightly she crushed my organs.

After spending the rest of the evening with the children, I retired to catch up on my studies. Lighting a candle in my study, I drifted to my desk and took out my spell book. Almost immediately, my mind wandered to the events that had transpired. The queen and her prince consort had embarked on an adventure and defeated a fallen fairy. No mortal—at least none that I knew of—had ever defeated a fairy. And we had done it together, me and my beautiful doughty wife.

My thoughts trailed to Addie. Who knew that such a timid beauty could one day become so fierce? But she wasn't fierce in every sense, much to my dismay. She was still a timid beauty behind closed doors at times. Of course, Addie was not as bad as she once was in the beginning of our marriage, but she still had a ways to go, in my opinion.

Someone knocked on my door. I told them to enter.

It was Addie, wearing my cloak. Why was she wearing my cloak? Was she cold? I supposed that was understandable, considering how we had just returned from the desert. She shut the door and walked toward me. "You need to see this, Husband," she said softly yet urgently.

I pushed my chair out, preparing to stand.

Addie put out her hand. "No, no. As you were."

What was this about? Did she come to bring bad news? "Beloved, what's wrong?"

Addie sighed. She untied the string and allowed it to drop to the floor, revealing the skimpy, two-piece outfit the exotic dancer wore.

My jaw dropped. I was right—she looked stunning. Addie stopped me from standing. Instead, she made her way toward me, using the same dance moves the Pevirian dancer had used. She did that until she stood right in front of me. I had to resist with all my might from touching her.

"As queen and the kingdom's ideal, it is my duty to acknowledge and reward acts of courage," she said while dancing. Addie finally stopped and straddled me on the chair. She leaned close to my ear and said, "Well done, Hero. Well done."

 **. . .**

Delighted at the memory, I closed my journal to resume studying. Maybe someday Addie and I would embark on another quest that would test our strength and love for each other again.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
